


苦海慈航

by Summer_timeless



Category: Wanna One (Band), panwink, 罐昏
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_timeless/pseuds/Summer_timeless
Summary: 第一章至第十章 未完结





	苦海慈航

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章至第十章 未完结

生命就是一场瘾。上瘾。过瘾。戒瘾。  
小至一根香烟，一款网络游戏，大至一段爱恋，一生事业。生命由无数的瘾构成的，只不过是深浅不一。我们逃出一个瘾，又落入另外一个，枉然了挣扎的意义。*

 

-

赖冠霖正在清洗残留着余温的咖啡杯具，倒出的焦糖色的液体混合着白色泡沫，泛出腻人的甜味，这些工作本可以交给助理来处理，但他习惯在做些无聊的事时细究事情，比如下班回家走回停车场的时候，比如等待咖啡机滋滋滋磨着咖啡豆的时候，都很容易让他陷入高质量的沉思中。导师曾经说过：“想做一名优秀的心理咨询师，共感虽然占了七分，但三分的理智才是最重要，不然，很容易自我沦陷，首先，记住你是一名医生”。对了，忘了介绍赖冠霖的职业了，他是一名心理咨询师，不是一名咖啡师，至于这样的思考习惯也让他困扰过是不是过于敬业，但无意识的活动时更能让他专注于工作，尽管很多时候他也担心自己是否会沉浸于患者的世界而造成自身的影响，幸运的是，还未有，如今他已是国内最年轻的心理咨询师。  
一边将杯具整齐的摆放至消毒柜，赖冠霖从沉思中回过神来，重重的叹了口气，喃喃自语道：“刚才那位，情况好像太复杂了”。

 

-

一小时前。

朴志训跟着哥哥黄旼泫来到了郊区处一栋商业楼，他已经很久没有出门了，哥哥语重心长的劝他出去走走，没想到今天出门却不是去散心或者做些别的事情，进门前他习惯性的打量了下周围，门牌上写着：“心理咨询师，赖冠霖”。他有些无奈的看着哥哥，何必呢，他虽病入膏肓但不想接受任何的治疗。

赖冠霖看了眼手表，猜测黄旼炫应该快到了，取出磨好的咖啡豆做了一杯焦糖玛奇朵和两杯冰美式，预约时向留学时期认识的哥哥黄旼炫打听过这位患者的口味偏好，最近嗜甜。

将咖啡摆放在靠窗处的桌上时，两人也进来了。

“冠霖，好久不见”，进门的高个子自然是朴志训的哥哥，熟悉的向不远处桌边的赖冠霖打了招呼。

“旼炫哥，过来坐吧”，赖冠霖微笑着回应了黄旼炫，眼睛却是打量着身后的朴志训。

这是他第一次见到朴志训，挺拔的身姿一看便是经过训教的职业军人，过长的刘海搭在额间，挡住了那双漂亮的有些过分的桃花眼，让他不自主的好奇这位军人会有什么样的心疾。其实很久以后赖冠霖想起来第一次见面的时候到底是出于职业习惯的探测，还是由于本能的好奇。

赖冠霖暗自赞叹那双眉眼当真精致，如新月清晕，心想书里的林妹妹在世可能也逊色三分，到是想起贾宝玉初见林黛玉时痴痴的说：“这个妹妹我好像在哪见过”，此刻他心里确是想着：这个哥哥我好像在哪见过，不由地望着人看的痴了。

感受到目光注视的朴志训也抬头正视了前方的那位医生，和他不一样，偏分的刘海露出额头，大眼睛和高鼻梁，随意的穿着T恤和牛仔裤，散发着年轻人的鲜活生命力，不像他印象中带着金丝眼镜的中年心理医生。

这么好看的眼睛里，应该是装满星辰的，怎么，漂亮的毫无生气？赖冠霖感叹。

三人分别坐下后，黄旼泫先开了口：“这是我弟弟朴志训，交给你了，治疗的话我还是不方便在场了，他能对我说出来我也不至于带他过来了”，担心的看着身旁端坐着看向窗外的弟弟招呼了一声说在车上等你便先出去了。

赖冠霖将黄旼炫送到门口后，回坐并未说话，他感受到朴志训的紧张，而根据刚才的对话了解到朴志训并非自愿接受咨询，那么保持现在的氛围等待患者的主动才是该做的。

地理常识说下午两点时是地面最热的时候，然而赖冠霖此刻只感觉到一阵冰冷，来自空气的零度，和对面的人迟迟不肯说话只看向窗外的距离感，他悄悄的用余光瞥着这人，被窗外的阳光笼罩着，精致的面容比他见过最漂亮的女人也不为过，微皱的眉头和疏离感却仿佛如鬼魅沐浴阳光般的抗拒，他不舍的看向那双桃花眼时，出神的再次感叹，不是没有生气，是悲伤太满了。

朴志训知道对面的医生一直在偷偷的看他，终于忍不住开口道：“别看我了”，

赖冠霖回过神来，尴尬的摸了摸脑袋，还是第一次在患者面前露丑：“不好意思，志训哥”，想用称呼来拉进两人关系，又怕对方感觉过于唐突又补充道：“旼炫哥是我留学时认识的哥哥，我看资料上你年龄比我大一点，叫你哥可以吗？”

朴志训继续看着窗外，并未回答。赖冠霖将面前的咖啡推了推，只当他默认了，说：“志训哥尝一尝吧？我自己做的，听说你喜欢喝甜的”，

朴志训瞥了眼眼前的咖啡，尽管他此刻并不想喝咖啡但还是礼貌性的端起来尝了一口，赖冠霖有些期待着这人接下来能开口说话，尽管吐槽他做的很难喝也罢。

又是一阵沉默，在赖冠霖已经放弃以咖啡作为引子让患者开口时，

“其实我并不喜欢甜的”，朴志训没头没脑的来了一句，

“听旼炫哥说你最近很喜欢吃软糖，我还以为你会喜欢比较甜的咖啡”，赖冠霖松了一口气，能开口便是好事。

朴志训皱了皱眉，赖冠霖以为他仅仅是不想和他聊这些，尽管他是医师。察觉到对方的不适，转移了话题说，“志训哥是现役军人？我对军人都挺有好感的。”

对方还是一如既往的只嗯了一声便没有下文，赖冠霖也觉得有些头疼，面对患者不配合的治疗，无法打开他倾诉的开关，自己若是冒然的执意询问反而会引起患者的紧张感，他难得的有些无从下手。

“那为什么还是过来心理咨询室了呢？”

朴志训转过头直视他，说：“我哥带我来的”，言下之意是我并不觉得自己需要接受心理咨询。

赖冠霖摇了摇头，说：“其实志训哥没必要对我抱有敌意，如果不想接受心理治疗的话，把我当做一个宣泄的出口也可以，有时候，说出来的那一刻就释放了，怕的是，你给自己宣判了死刑”。

朴志训愣了愣，又端起面前的咖啡抿了一口，太甜了，他皱着眉头。

赖冠霖也不再管对方是否应答，看着窗外，良久，自言自语道：“沐浴着阳光的人就应感到幸运啊，黑暗的过往不过是过往，不是吗？”

朴志训抬头看向窗外似火的骄阳，楼下路过的行人纷纷打着遮阳伞，避之不及，好像是回应赖冠霖的话：“阳光多刺眼啊，刺眼的把人都照的一干二净”，

“人之所以是人，在于它的多面，我不清楚您有什么无法正视的事情，但我希望您可以对我讲出来，不是一件难事不是吗？”

“不是难事吗？坦诚本身就是一件难事”，朴志训注视着面前的人，他觉得这位心理医生有些太理想化了。

“不是难事的”，赖冠霖看了看时针，黄旼炫只预约了一个小时，而现在时间也差不多了，他虽然不介意为这个好看的客人延长时间，但是他不愿开口的气势继续聊下去也是枉然，

“等到您有勇气坦诚的时候再来找我吧”，

朴志训接过赖冠霖递来的名片，随意的扔在口袋里便头也不回的走了。

赖冠霖看着这人如释重负的背影，摇了摇头，他感觉到这位患者走时这份轻松，似乎这个房间里有恶魔似的，真是一个难搞的学术问题，尽管作为的心理咨询师将患者称为难搞显得不太专业，但脑子里还是冒出了这种想法，难搞——不肯开口的患者和一无所知的家人。

 

上车后，黄旼炫理了理弟弟额前被凤吹散的刘海，说：“怎么样？”

“哥，我没事，不要担心”，

黄旼炫叹了口气，弟弟自从执行完上次任务后便休假一直在家呆着，全然不似从前朝气勃发。两人的父母早已离世，他随父姓，弟弟随母姓，留学前，弟弟毅然决然的报考了军校，回国时弟弟已毕业去参加了某项任务，再次见面时便是这幅模样，恍如行尸走肉。他也曾小心翼翼的问过发生了什么事，可每次收到的都是这句我没事，写在脸上的怅然若失明目张胆的告诉他这句话是在撒谎。他心疼却没有办法，才把他带来接受心理咨询。

结果，还是这句：我没事。

 

朴志训躺在床上浮现出白天时与心理咨询师的对话，事实上并不是他主动想去回忆，只是白天的这一段是他近日以来唯一一次与除了哥哥以外的人的接触。这让他有些怅然，原来他已经很久未与旁人接触了，自从那次任务结束后他似乎习惯了一个人在黑暗中，白日里黄旼炫在的时候也是拉上窗帘，只有这样，他才能不面对自己。

“我已经不能见光了”，朴志训喃喃自语。

 

“小不点”，黑暗中的人爱抚的揉着朴志训的头发，“怎么又不说话呢？”那人似乎有些担忧怀里的人总是沉默不语，用手指摩挲着发丝，朴志训往怀里缩了缩，感受到身后人肌肤传来的温热感，像大火快要燃烧了他，那人又捧起他的脸，细细的吻过每一寸肌肤，动作轻柔的让朴志训不自觉哼出了声，那人听到仿佛得了允诺一般反身将他压在身下，腾出手开始向身下人的裤裆处探索，手指如藤蔓附上他的枝干，在乱丛中肆意妄为，朴志训一惊，用力推开他挣扎着说：“不要”，那人用大腿压住的他的下半身，伸手抓过旁边的绳索将他的双手绑在床头，眼里闪烁的光亮却是极致的温柔。

 

“志训，我是哥哥，醒醒！”黄旼炫冲进房间摇了摇正在床上发梦的朴志训，朴志训惊恐的睁开眼还未回神，手臂一阵酥麻，分不清是梦里的捆绑还是现实的酸痛。黄旼炫着急的看着弟弟眼里盛满了恐惧，额头尽是浸出的汗水，日日夜夜尽是如此，哪里是没事。

轻轻的抚着他的背，说：“志训，哥哥在，别怕”，朴志训在床上呆坐了几秒才回过神来，一把抱住身旁的哥哥，“哥，我好作践啊”。

黄旼炫感受到衣袖被润湿的粘稠感，心里却如辣油被淋了个遍，“有什么事真的不能和哥哥说吗？哥哥可是你最亲的人啊”，

“对不起哥，我真的开不了口”。朴志训颤抖的哭声让黄旼炫更加心疼，他隐约觉得和弟弟上次的任务有关，弟弟不愿开口向他说明，涉及军事活动，尽管他费尽关系试图寻找原因，可略微触碰到细枝末节时大家都闭口不提，只说军人的事，不太清楚。他难受，他心疼，他是别人的良师益友，却对自己亲人的隐秘难以下手，无奈之下他只能寄希望于心理咨询师，祈求赖冠霖能解开这道难题。

“不想说就不说，哥哥不逼你，志训乖，不管怎么样，你知道哥哥在就好，哥哥不会让你受伤害了”，黄旼炫轻声说道。

“对不起...”

“傻瓜弟弟，和哥哥为什么要说对不起”

“我竟然好想他”，朴志训噙着眼泪抬起头空洞的望着窗外。

“喜欢谁都无所谓，哥哥不介意的”，黄旼炫舒了一口气，这是朴志训第一次肯开口说，原来是感情问题，幸好只是感情问题。感情上单线条的黄旼炫对于感情的定义再简单不过，他看着周围人的伴侣轮番上场，所以自然觉得想念一个人是喜欢罢了。

“可是..我怎么能想他啊”，朴志训干涩的声音传进黄旼炫的耳朵里，他是天生温柔的人，既想分担弟弟的痛苦，又无法饮着心血品尝这份隐秘，抬手擦拭了脸颊处挂着的泪水，未再多言。深夜里又是一番安抚，朴志训入眠时晨光已微亮。

黄旼炫看着新换的遮光窗帘，重重的叹了口气看向身边的人。

什么时候，你的天才能亮，我的弟弟。

 

黄旼炫再回房间时也已无困意，给赖冠霖发信息简单说了下昨晚的情况，询问是否有治疗方案，赖冠霖看到信息时有些无奈这位哥哥太心急了，患者不愿开口连源头都寻不到的情况下谈治疗方案是白日做梦，嘱咐黄旼炫说服朴志训能够自愿接受治疗，又询问了些是否在军事活动中受到创伤，他猜测可能与创后应激反应有关，但黄旼炫只称涉及军事活动，他作为家属也无从了解。

 

 

朴志训缓缓睁开眼睛，还是一如既往的烦躁的夏日，阳光刺进房间让他不得不起床把窗帘拉上，墙上的时候挂钟指向早上十点。

才发现肚子已经有些饿了时，想去厨房做些吃的，看到餐桌上黄旼炫不知什么时候已用保鲜膜覆好的饭菜，还有嘱咐他加热的便利贴，心里涌过一丝暖流。

和哥哥分别了几年，从军后两人的联系甚少，每次见面哥哥都会准备好温馨的礼物，他那时还揶揄说这么大了还送什么见面礼物，哥哥也从来只会温柔的笑着，任务回来后察觉到他的巨大变化，也从未野蛮试探心底的隐秘，每次小心翼翼的询问生怕触了伤口的哥哥的样子也让朴志训感觉到自己是否有些自私，他躲在圈里，任凭猛兽撕咬不肯逃脱，却忘了圈外人的无助和担忧。

热点新闻上列着癌症女孩在家人的陪伴下积极治疗最后获得奇迹痊愈的正能量新闻，朴志训瞥见垃圾桶里被他随意扔掉的名片，他想，为了哥哥，或许绝症之人也该做做样子而不是现在生无可恋的模样吧？

 

奇迹，他并不期望，他是戴罪之身，不配获得上帝的恩赐。

 

–

赖冠霖接到朴志训的电话时为他安排了隔日的晚上，尽管那已经不是必要的工作时间了，但察觉到患者似乎不喜阳光，他想这个时间应该更适合他来处理这位难搞的患者。

再次见到朴志训时，那人的刘海终于修剪了，进门时他还是感觉不适的胡乱的抓着头发。翘起的头发横七竖八的竖着，有些可爱，赖冠霖想，原来可爱也可以是这样的，不是特意的嘟嘴，不是乖巧的肢体，是一个人，就这样走过来，就可以如此可爱。

“志训哥”，赖冠霖先问好，打个招呼让对方坐。朴志训看到桌上的咖啡杯，说：“不是说了不喜欢喝甜的吗？”

“所以给你准备了雪碧”，赖冠霖笑了笑，他猜想汽水应该不会犯错吧。

“雪碧，很久没喝这东西了，以前倒是挺喜欢的”，朴志训端起杯子也微微笑了下，

赖冠霖见他的心情似乎比上次来时好了很多，想这次的治疗应该会轻松些，先与他闲聊起来，“那还喜欢什么，可以跟我聊聊”，

朴志训愣了愣，没想到这人并不关心他的来意反而是问起他的喜好来，“心理咨询师都是这么混时间赚钱的吗？”

“哈哈被志训哥这样一说，好像也是的”，赖冠霖咧嘴笑着开起自己的玩笑来，

“还真是轻松”，朴志训摇了摇头，将身体往后靠在沙发上，打量了下这间咨询师的布局，玄关处有咖啡台，上次坐的地方正对着咖啡台，旁边是一扇落地窗，再往里走摆放着仪器。

“那，您这次是有了坦诚的勇气吗？”赖冠霖向身体前倾，注视着面前的人。

“没有”，朴志训继续打量，室内的灯光是暖黄的，只在他们坐的这片沙发区域开着，赖冠霖笼罩在灯光下，光圈下有微粒飘浮，那个样子似乎有点像电影情节里主角的光环，再往远点想，这意境仿佛是特意来拯救他的救世主似的。

“为什么呢？”赖冠霖感到不解，既然不愿治疗为什么还会预约时间，微皱眉头疑问的问道，  
“不想让我哥担心了”，朴志训转过头看向他，不以为然的态度好像只是在说我哥喜欢我吃蔬菜所以我就多吃点这样的小事，

“那你自己...真的没问题吗？”赖冠霖听到这个答案有些意外，不是没有遇见过患者被迫接受治疗，而遇见这种放弃自己却还在顾虑亲人感受的患者倒是第一次。

“我吗？病入膏肓，没得救了”，朴志训自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，嘴角上扬时引得眼睛微皱，眼里的悲伤快要淌出来了。

“哈哈志训哥这样说，可真的伤害我的自尊心了”，赖冠霖上一秒还在意外这人来访的原因，下一秒又惊讶于这人自我放弃的程度，果真是难搞啊。

“什么？”朴志训不太懂他的意思，莫非还真把自己当救世主可以拯救陷入泥潭的人了？

“我的意思是说，你可以试着相信我，说不定我可以，救你”，赖冠霖盯着朴志训的眼睛，一字一句的说道，

“哈，救我吗，我不太需要”，朴志训又笑了，不过这一次是笑对面的那个人，这位医生还真的是想做救世主了。

“我觉得你需要，可是你抵抗来自外界的救援”，赖冠霖最初想的是循循善诱，可今天的聊天让他改变了想法，这个人十分倔强，寻常套路似乎并不管用，必须得掌握话语的主动权才能抓住眼前人想要逃跑的尾巴。

“你觉得？我们才见了两面，况且你从我哥那里什么也没了解到吧，你怎么觉得我需要呢？”朴志训端起下巴看着面前这位自信满满一心想要解救他的医生。

“确实是什么信息都找不到，但您很久没有睡个好觉了吧？或许我可以帮你有个好的睡眠？”赖冠霖瞧见对方眼里一闪而过的光亮，心想原来流星也可以在人身上存在，这一招应该用对了。  
“哦？不会是给我开些安眠药吧，我不吃药”，朴志训作为军人，职业习惯要求他必须时刻保持清醒，即使他了解自己如今的心理状况十分糟糕，但还是排斥药物的摄入。

“当然不是了，什么都不需要你做，等会回家早点休息就可以了，不过要和哥打个赌，如果今晚没有被噩梦惊醒的话，下次来的时候要配合我的治疗”，赖冠霖狡黠的看着对面这只刺猬。  
“好”，朴志训内心有些疑惑，但他实在太渴望一个安稳的睡眠了，他不想再在梦里经历那可怕的一切。

两人未再多聊，朴志训走时赖冠霖塞给他一份礼品袋，让他转交给黄旼炫，称是一直没有时间探望旼炫哥，上次也是匆匆一见，一份薄礼聊表心意。

 

 

-

朴志训洗漱完躺上床时又想起那位医生所说的，心想：但愿吧，相信你一次，求你让我睡个好觉吧。缓缓闭上眼，再次醒来时看向旁边的时钟已是早晨九点，朴志训十分惊讶，这是近段时间以来第一次，安然的睡到自然醒，他欣喜的打开手机给赖冠霖发了信息：“小鬼，你用了什么方法？”

赖冠霖很快回复道：“那您要预约什么时间再来呢？”

“今天晚上八点可以吗？”朴志训突然有些期望再见到这位医生，如果能安心睡一觉的话，似乎那间咨询室也不是什么不好的地方。

“好吧，看在是志训哥的面子上，您说几点就几点吧”，手机这端的赖冠霖犹豫了下，六点以后的时间已经是他的私人时间了，上次是为了拉进距离，可没想到倒是这招剑走偏锋引得这位患者的主动，考虑到治疗方案刚有进展，他不好拒绝只好答应。

-

 

赖冠霖在咨询室等待的时候，其实在想自己选择的这套咨询方案是否能行，他有些担心过激的刺激会引起患者的二次伤害，本想循序渐进引导患者敞开心扉主动，但在这位经过训练的军人身上似乎引导那一套不太管用，心理医生其实也是个非常残忍的角色，既要共感患者的悲痛，有时候甚至要去挖掘掺着心血的隐秘，但别无他法，这位目前的状况不能再拖了。

 

朴志训来的时候见赖冠霖坐在沙发上盯着面前的两杯饮料深思，他咳了一声打破了空气里的平静，赖冠霖回过神来招呼人坐下。

“说好了，这次听我的”，尽管赖冠霖露出的笑容非常和善，但在朴志训的眼里这位医生的眼里闪烁着即将刨开自己的雀跃感，有些不习惯的缩了缩脖子，“你准备怎么做”，

“嘿你怕什么，我不会把你刨开的”，赖冠霖仔细观察着他的肢体动作，感觉到这人有些紧张。  
“呵呵那就好”，被看穿的朴志训不自在的笑了笑，这个小子难道是有读心术吗？

“我只是希望你能配合我的治疗，一切以为你好为前提”，赖冠霖正色道，

“哦，别管我就是最好的为我好了”，朴志训撇着嘴不以为然的说，

“昨天睡的不错吧，相信我第一次，那就试试相信我第二次”，赖冠霖听见这人的话语，猜测他内心还是十分抵抗，只得用话术再次引导，毕竟接下来的治疗如果不获得本人的同意，会很难以进行。

“还行，你小子不知道用了什么方法”，朴志训挑了挑眉，难得的好眠让他今天心情也愉悦了不少，和医生的谈话也比前两次放松的一些。

“嗯，接下来我希望你能配合我进行一次深度睡眠”，所谓的深度睡眠其实就是催眠罢了，赖冠霖想这人连药物都不肯接受，直接说出催眠两字这人怕是会直接离席，起身去咖啡台又倒了一杯饮料，不经意间仔细观察着朴志训的反应。

“深度睡眠？行吧”朴志训皱了皱眉，他可以分清0.05mm和0.67mm的子弹直径，对这些心理术语却难以理解，但今日既然答应了这位医生全权交由他治疗主导权，也没有临阵脱逃一说。

“ok，跟我过来吧”，赖冠霖没想到这人今天答应的如此痛快，倒是省了不少口舌。

将人带到后方的诊疗室：“搬过那个板凳坐下吧”，赖冠霖放低声音，开始进行暗示引导，

“把双手平放在双腿时”，赖冠霖坐在对面平视着朴志训的眼睛，

“不要紧张，只是坐着而已，很快就能睡着了，稍微放松一下”，

“想象你现在在一片大草原上，满眼是绿色的芳草，感受到一阵风吹过来了，拂过你的发梢，包围着你，很好，你感觉身心放松了”，赖冠霖将手覆盖在朴志训的双手上，对方感觉到触感身体显得有些僵硬，随着赖冠霖的引导并没有太大的动作，

“你感觉自己像一片柔软的云朵，被风的方向引导了，你很喜欢这种自由自在飘浮的感觉，你跟随着风的方向来到了一间小屋”，

“你并不害怕，慢慢的握住门把，推开了木门，往里走，慢慢的走，你感觉前方似乎有什么东西吸引着你，是你很喜欢的事物，你觉得呼吸越来越平静”，

“你看到了台阶，你开始进入潜意识了”，

“现在走到第一个台阶，你觉得踏下台阶的那一刻脚步的重力都失重了，你很享受”，

“现在走到第二个台阶，你越来越深入潜意识，你感觉非常放松，你好像找到了自己所想的那间小屋，你觉得所有的束缚都没有了，你想一直呆在这间房子里，这样你就不再害怕了”，

“现在走到第三个台阶，告诉我，你看到谁了？”赖冠霖轻轻的在他耳边问道，

“他的背影...”朴志训的声音里有一些欣喜，

“你对他很熟悉吗？”

“嗯...我好想他啊”，朴志训的嘴角微微笑了，

“那你现在在哪里？”

“在..审讯室..房间好黑啊，我只能看到远处的他”，

“好，别怕，他在，他会保护你的，你很喜欢他吗？”

“嗯...我好喜欢他...”朴志训痴痴的说，

“那他是谁呢...”

“他...转过身来了”，朴志训的声音开始变的急促。

 

朴志训终于见到姜义建了，那人背对着他，双手交叉在胸前，缓缓的转过身来，看着坐在椅子上被捆绑住的朴志训勾了勾嘴角，朴志训不敢动实际上也动弹不得，他的心跳开始加快，看着对面的人微眯着双眼向他走来。

朴志训看到蹲在眼前的人，眼角下方有一颗泪痣，那人抬手捋了捋他额前沾着血迹的头发，温柔的说：“志训啊，真好看呢”，

朴志训别过脸去，那人下一秒却起身帮他松了绑，伸出手：“志训跟我走吧”，朴志训在原地呆滞着，还在思考接下来该怎么办时被一股大力拽过，朴志训的衣服浸着血黏在身上昭告着他受过的酷刑，浑身上下早已没了力气，被那人拖着出了门。

 

又是一间黑漆漆的屋子，那人猛地打开白炽灯，过亮的白色灯光刺在朴志训的眼里，他已经很久没见过光亮了，不习惯的抬手挡住了眼睛，余光瞥见那人坐在床边，玩味的看着他，说：“脱了”，朴志训握紧拳头回想着来时的路，计算如果此时出拳能够逃脱的几率，那个人也没有下文，就这样盯着他，在朴志训出拳的那一刻以更快的速度伸手拽着他的手腕将人反身摔在身后的床上，朴志训的背脊撞向硬床板，吃痛的嘶了一声，几乎是同时那人转身用膝盖压住他的腹部，掏出枪抵在他心脏处，低下头在他耳边仿佛情人间的呢喃，吐出的却是银蛇的毒液。

“脱，还是死呢？”

 

...

 

朴志训开始剧烈的颤抖，反抓住赖冠霖的手，指甲狠狠的掐在赖冠霖的手心里，赖冠霖见他反应过于激烈，连忙出声引导：“志训哥，醒醒”，

 

朴志训惊恐的睁开双眼看到面前的赖冠霖正一脸焦急的看着他，他的脑子很乱，想抬手揉揉太阳穴时，才发现自己的手一直抓着赖冠霖，连忙抽手捂住脸，赖冠霖见他还在发抖，靠近轻抚着他的背，良久，朴志训询问是否能抽根烟，赖冠霖看着此人的状态不忍拒绝便过去开窗，朴志训缓缓的点了一根烟呼出来，熟悉的烟草味道让他冷静了几分。

“很害怕吗？”赖冠霖试探着问，

“不，我一点都不怕”，朴志训摇了摇头，

“能告诉我他是谁吗？”赖冠霖小心翼翼的问道，

“不”，

换来的是朴志训斩钉截铁的拒绝，

“你很喜欢他？”

“不”，朴志训听到这句话用手狠狠的抓住了自己的头发，赖冠霖感受到他身体的又开始颤抖，不再多问，端了杯热水过来。

“喝点水缓缓吧，都过去了”，

“没有，他在我脑子里扎根了，你知道吗？”朴志训低下头双手撑住脑袋喃喃自语。

“别怕”，赖冠霖轻声说，

朴志训抬起来看向身旁的这位医生，露出一丝嘲笑，眼神空洞的看着他说：“我早就说过我已经病入膏肓，没得救了”，

赖冠霖看着这一眼里的绝望，着实有些心疼，他现在还不敢确定此人的症状，只得安抚他说：“相信我”。

朴志训再次摇了摇头盯着他的眼睛说：“你不是救世主，我也不需要人救治”，赖冠霖并未反驳他只拍了拍他的背笑着说：“今天时间也差不多了，回去睡个好觉”。

朴志训起身时，赖冠霖又开口道：“没开车吧？我送你回去吧”，朴志训头也不回摆了摆手说：“不用了”，便快步走出消失在门后。

赖冠霖看着门被关上的方向，回想着刚才催眠暗示时那人透露出的只言片语，喜欢？想念？害怕？推翻了之前关于创后应激反应的猜测，结合朴志训的工作性质，他大胆的猜测了一个病症名称。

 

朴志训回家后还在担心是否会因刚才的“深度睡眠”导致今晚持续的噩梦，躺在床上却早早入了眠，一夜无梦，自然醒后朴志训有些惊奇，看着床边不知道什么时候多出来的香薰，猜测大概是这个东西起了奇效。

经过上一次单方面的不愉快的治疗经验后，朴志训并没有再联系赖冠霖做预约，但未见他的每晚又回到了最初的难眠，黄旼炫一边说服弟弟继续接受治疗，一边定期向赖冠霖汇报近况，希望赖冠霖能够早点找到病源。

赖冠霖每次看到这位哥哥急切的询问，都有些无奈，心里的猜测终究是空中花园，没有进一步的信息佐证他不敢贸然下决定，只一而再再而三的叮嘱黄旼炫能够打听到朴志训之前经历过的事情，并带他多多接触外界。

 

-

 

不久后，便是黄旼炫的生日，这也是赖冠霖再次见到朴志训，看他坐在轰趴包厢角落里，面色苍白，毫无生气，便径直走过去坐在他旁边交谈，朴志训见是好久不见的医生，虽没有什么太大的好感，但毕竟是全场最熟悉的人之一，也不见外的聊了起来。

过了会儿又来了一个人，进包厢后和黄旼炫来了个深情拥抱，赖冠霖好奇的看过去发现是留学时期的同窗裴珍映，欣喜的起身打了个招呼说：“珍映？你回国了？”

裴珍映听到声音牵着黄旼炫的手过来，十分高兴的说：“对啊，冠霖，好久不见”，

赖冠霖看到两人十指紧握的双手有些惊讶，留意到对方眼神的黄旼炫才想起还没告诉过赖冠霖他俩的真实关系，便主动解释道：“我们俩在一起了”，

赖冠霖只道恭喜恭喜，也不奇怪，这两人在留学时期就走的异常之近，明明是通过他认识，却老是单独出去玩耍，也不曾叫他一起，那时他还没想到两人是在约会。

裴珍映注意到赖冠霖旁边坐着的朴志训，也听黄旼炫提起过弟弟最近糟心的事，他很久没见朴志训了，他当时很喜欢爱人的这个弟弟，印象中是一位与他长的有些相似周身散发着光芒的人，再次见到果真如黄旼炫所说如大变活人一般，显得郁郁寡欢，便在他旁边坐下，黄旼炫见此也去一边招呼其他朋友。

朴志训被两人夹着坐在中间左一个嘘寒问暖右一个聊起从前，应付了几句后，旁边两人见他兴趣索然也未再紧逼，放任他坐在中间端着酒水放空，自顾自的聊起天来。

不知是谁提起说玩玩游戏助兴，招呼一群人围着桌子玩传纸巾的游戏，将男女分散隔开，确保两旁都是异性，赖冠霖旁边那位女士打扮艳丽总是故意的将纸巾撕成非常小的一块，他当然了解对方的意思，不过是逼他喝酒或者玩的大一点接过舌尖上的纸巾，赖冠霖虽说在国外也曾玩些大胆的聚会游戏，但他是个十分有绅士风度的人，况且他对女人没有多大兴趣，每每到他这里他都摇手自愿端起酒杯一饮而尽。

黄旼炫察觉到这位并不想和旁边的女士过多接触，也担心他会喝多了，体贴的说，：“咱们换下位置吧，不然游戏老是卡在冠霖这里”，一边将弟弟塞到赖冠霖的旁边，众人见是寿星发话也应和着，又说：“不然下次谁卡住不愿接纸巾那就用这个大杯喝一杯纯的伏特加”，

游戏继续，传到朴志训这里时纸巾面积所剩不多，赖冠霖犹豫的着要不要接过来时余光瞥见一大杯伏特加已经在等着他，心一横不过是接过纸巾而已，于是将头探过去，眼睛盯着粘在朴志训嘴唇上的那一点纸巾，心里不觉地想着之前只见这人的眉目多么多情，近了才发现嘴唇的薄度也是适宜，当真是上帝的眷顾赐了一副如此好的皮相，在座的各位女士花枝招展如何打扮也不及这人天生风情的千分之一。

朴志训见眼前这人似乎在做心理斗争，不免带了些嘲笑的，嘴唇微微上翘做了个口型，“不行吗？”

赖冠霖本就在想些不着边的东西，见这人还在挑逗他，猛地拉近了距离用舌尖舔过这人唇瓣上的纸巾。众人欢呼着说：“朴志训喝酒！”因为纸巾太小的话如果对方接过来，那么传纸巾的那一位就该罚酒了，朴志训认栽的端起桌上那杯酒一饮而尽。

赖冠霖舔了舔嘴唇，将纸巾吐出来，笑着应和，那一刹那的柔软似乎引的他有些遐想，若是真吻上去该是何种滋味。因为纸巾太小的话如果对方接过来，那么传纸巾的那一位就该罚酒了，朴志训认栽的端起桌上那杯酒一饮而尽。

 

今晚的游戏之神似乎格外眷顾赖冠霖，纸巾不管从哪出发，到朴志训这里时，都只剩一点，赖冠霖又一次接过后触碰到那处柔软的唇瓣，他难得的有些脸红，不知是酒精上脸还是心理作祟，他虽心里打着算盘但理智仍在，只微微一笑端起酒杯。朴志训却像个没事人一样，这样的游戏对他来说好像没什么意思，有时甚至主动接过这位医生手里的酒杯帮他分担一些。

 

散场时，黄旼炫跟弟弟说，今晚不回家睡了，很久没见情人自然是不能冷落了，又担心赖冠霖喝的太多便嘱托没碰多少酒的弟弟送医生一程。朴志训无奈的抚着额头，心说把醉鬼托付给我谁才是你亲弟啊。

赖冠霖叫了代驾后便歪身蜷缩在车子的后座上，朴志训坐在副驾驶询问住址得到是一堆分不清的胡言乱语，叹了口气想着哥哥的房间今晚能用便指挥司机开去了自己家里。

 

下车后，朴志训就狠狠的在心里辱骂了自己的亲哥，丢下这么一个大麻烦给他。比他高了半个头的赖冠霖此时正如一个巨型挂件悬在他的身上，幸得他过硬的身体素质一把将人背起来进了屋甩在沙发上，刚才还想着好好安顿他进哥哥的房间的心情已经被这人来时在他背上不安分的胡乱给弄没了，朴志训连忙清洗后便回房休息了。

 

–

“志训，今天也不乖哦，那就再加一层锁链”，只听那人的嗓音还以为是什么情人间的挑逗，但朴志训清楚他今晚又要接受酷刑，那人将他平放在床上，分开他的双腿用锁链绑在床尾，他侧过头闭上双眼无声的接受这场刑罚，那人见他如此似乎颇有不爽掰过他的脑袋命令道：“看着我”，

他紧闭着双眼摇头挣扎，那人更加起了性质跨坐在他的身上抓住他的双肩，将勃起的阳物径直插入他紧闭的穴口，洞口处仿佛要被撑爆一般，却自如的接纳着那根巨物，朴志训感受到隐秘处的异物感撞击着他的身体，他忍痛闭着嘴不愿发出一丝声音，那人又含住他的嘴唇，舌尖疯狂的袭击他的口腔，横冲直撞的在他唇舌间攫夺，他咬紧牙关不愿示弱，那人似乎恼了，推开他起身又扳起他的一只大腿放在肩上更直的深入。

 

“啊...”再也忍不住撕裂般的疼痛让朴志训喊了出来。

 

再次睁开眼时旁边是睡着了的那人，熟睡的侧脸硬朗有型，朴志训盯着这人眼角的泪痣，心里想着真想抠下来看你是不是也会叫疼，正想着手上的动作也未停留抚上他的脸，那人好像感应到抬手握住他的手，呢喃着梦话将大腿跨到朴志训的身上，嘴里又嘟囔着，：“小不点”，朴志训听到这声呼唤不由地抖了一下身体。

 

在沙发上睡着的赖冠霖迷迷糊糊间听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声响传来，惺忪着双眼在黑暗中瞥见不远处有个人蹲着，他打开手机手电筒照过去发现是朴志训正缩在那里胡乱的往口里塞着什么东西，陡然被光亮刺到眼睛的人缩了缩身子，赖冠霖吓了一跳害怕他做着什么傻事，连忙起身跑过去拽开朴志训的手，低头一看不是他想象中的药物，而是一包又一包的软糖。赖冠霖舒了一口气跌坐在地上，看着眼前瑟瑟发抖的人，伸出手环绕着抱住了他，朴志训感受到背部传来的余温，没有推开他。

良久，赖冠霖开口道：“你疯了吗？”  
“...”得来的自然是无声的回应，赖冠霖叹了口气将人横抱起回了房间放在床上打开床头灯，握住他的手，柔声说：“我是你的心理医生啊，告诉我好吗？”

朴志训呆滞着双眼摇了摇头，赖冠霖不肯放弃，他今天亲眼见到这人着魔似的吞食软糖，难以想象他一个人的时候还做出什么疯狂的举动，“那我问你，是你就点头，好吗？”朴志训依然看着前方未有反应，赖冠霖只当他是默认了，继续说：“你很喜欢一个人？”

朴志训愣了一会后，点了点头，

“但你又害怕他？”

“你被囚禁过？”

朴志训艰难的点着头，眼睛失神又空洞。赖冠霖看着他眼里快要淌出的悲伤只觉心疼，不愿再继续追问下去，和他心里的猜测接了轨，去客厅倒了杯温水，犹豫着从外套翻出了一个装着粉末的瓶子洒在水杯里，不动声色的端进房间喂朴志训喝了下去，又打开床头的香薰，安抚他睡下，朴志训放任着那人摆弄自己的身体，躺在床上只盯着天花板看，赖冠霖见他不愿闭眼干脆坐在床边哄小孩似的给他讲起故事来。

 

“从前，有一个小王子居住在一个星球，他的星球只比他大一点，他希望有一个朋友..”

“有一天，他看了四十三次日落，”

朴志训接着他的话喃喃自语：“你知道...当一个人满怀悲伤的时候，总是喜欢看日落。”

 

赖冠霖想象着朴志训模样的小王子，在孤单的星球上一个人坐在椅子上看着日落，暖黄的夕阳，风拂过他的发梢，他的身边空空荡荡。

“你看了四十三次日落的那天，就是如此悲伤吗？”

朴志训顿了顿，顺着他的话讲起后面的故事，声调也似染了悲伤。

...

“对我来说，他只是一个男孩，就像其他成千上万个男孩一样没有什么不同。我不需要他，他也不需要我，可是如果他驯养了我，我变的开始需要他”。

赖冠霖仔细的听着发觉他不知何时将主语换了，疑惑的看向床边的朴志训，却见他眼角的泪水顺着下颚流下来，那一颗眼泪真如流星滑落似的，赖冠霖想，我一定要帮他啊，这么珍贵的眼泪，不能再让别人瞧见了。

 

“你就是那只狐狸吗？”，

“我就是那只狐狸，被驯养的那只狐狸”，朴志训重复道。

 

 

 

赖冠霖陪着床上的人入睡后才起身离开，看了看时间已是清晨，洗了把脸便回去休息了，醒来时他又仔细捋了一遍所知的关于朴志训的只言片语，给黄旼炫发了信息，

“斯德哥尔摩综合征，又称人质情节，是指被害者对犯罪者产生了好感，依赖感。”

 

 

-

朴志训并不是第一次这样吞食软糖了，姜义建很喜欢吃软糖，朴志训想这样去模仿他的习惯似乎能让他接近虚无的他一点。

在无数个梦见姜义建的夜晚，特别是梦见他的第二天，朴志训一醒来就会想起他，他固执的占据着朴志训的脑海，这让朴志训怒火中烧。但凭借着坚定的意志，他又成功的把他从头脑中清除了。但怒火总是会不断回来，他很快就发现，想忘掉他的极大渴望便是最强烈的诱因，迫使他不得不想起他来。于是，他在第一次被怀旧的情绪笼罩时，壮着胆子回想起这段缥缈爱情的源头。他试着回想那间黑漆漆的屋子，窗户外的明月，以及他们做爱时发出嘎嘎声响的小床。试着回想这一切原本是什么样子，然而朴志训又清晰的意识到那一切都不是当初的模样，最初的感受并不是好的，但如今，在他的脑海里，甚至隐隐的期待着，浓墨重笔的，成了一副难以忘却的油画。

那时，朴志训就知道，完蛋了，他无比清醒的意识到，他爱上了姜义建。

他也想过解救之法，他申请了长假把自己困在房间里，可越是安静，脑子里的回忆越是清晰，那份可恶的爱意越是吞噬着他的理智，他逼迫自己玩起网络游戏，期待像其他网瘾少年一样上瘾，总比他对姜义建上瘾好，朴志训想，至少这样他不用去思考这份爱意的道德标准。

他甚至把军装全部锁起来，不让任何一个物品有机可乘使他想起那个人。

当他沉迷在游戏里的厮杀，情绪被输赢所绑架时。他开始看到曙光，他知道每天醒来依旧会很痛苦，但慢慢会好起来。

可随着光线越来越强，越来越清晰，他逐渐意识到自己的脑海中有一个居心叵测的幽灵，让他一刻也不得安宁。在梦里，他已经不是那个穿着军装的刽子手，把手插在裤兜里的令人厌恶的幽灵，而是那个睡在身旁轻轻安抚他说着吴侬细语的让人心神向往的幽灵。

 

他想起以前出任务时，同行的医疗兵曾跟他讲过一件令他匪夷所思的事情：截肢后，伤者仍能感受到已不存在的那条腿上的疼痛，痉挛和瘙痒。这正如他离开那间罪恶之地后的感受，虽然他已经不在了，但朴志训仍觉得他就在那里，在他的脑海深深扎了根。

他反复沉沦在自我折磨中，一方面怨恨姜义建带给他的痛苦，一方面放纵在对姜义建的想念里。

最后，他开始意识到且绝望的承认，他无法摆脱隐藏在心底的感情了，那份夹杂着怨恨的爱意。  
既怨姜义建将他送进了深渊，却又让他如此痛苦的思念那个人。

怨姜义建囚禁了他，最后却将他孤零零的放开，甚至于遗弃在这汪洋大海之中。朴志训想起有关于他时都觉得心如一颗被吹胀的气球。满满的却仅是空气的充斥，他想念在床上看着镜子深处他脱掉军装的情景，还有他皮肤的气味，那气味让他发了疯似的找寻市面上所有的香水贩卖店。

朴志训想，没有办法了，那就这样吧。

 

-

但最近让朴志训分散注意力的的是，黄旼炫生日后近期要出差，放心不下弟弟托赖冠霖照看朴志训，最好是这几天能搬过去，赖冠霖本想推脱又想起那晚见这人疯狂吞食软糖的举动，清了行李拿着钥匙打开了朴志训的家门。

当朴志训看到门外拉着行李箱的赖医师时，惊讶的张大了嘴可以吞下一个鸡蛋，他觉得他和这位心理咨询师虽不是非常陌生，但也没有熟悉足以到他外出旅行或者出差拉着行李箱来他家门前告别。

“你来干嘛？”

但他猜错了，这个人不是来向他告别的，是需要他来迎接的。

赖冠霖挠了挠头站在门口有些尴尬，他看着面前人的反应猜测他并不知情有一个人要住进来陪伴他几日，主动解释道：

“旼炫哥没跟你讲吗，让我过来陪你几天”，

朴志训石化在原地，人类的动物意识让他十分不适应外来生物闯进他圈住的巢穴，思前想后好像的确是在前天晚上吃饭的时候哥哥有提过一句赖冠霖要来家里陪他几天，但他忙着和嘴里那块难啃的排骨斗争并没有在意，这让现在的他非常懊悔，如果当时拒绝至少不会产生现在这样尴尬的局面。

赖冠霖站在门口等待着朴志训能反应过来将他迎进门，不然站在门口的他实在过于尴尬了。

朴志训十分不想接受人已经站在家门前的事实，这让他手足无措，两人的关系没有熟悉到可以随意讲真话的程度，既不好回绝他也不情愿把人领进来，两个人就这样在门口站了几分钟，直到赖冠霖无聊的开始思考人类进化史为什么最后会变成双脚直立，而他的小腿肌肉也因为尴尬的僵持而麻木时，朴志训终于侧了身，一句话也没说的拉过行李箱将人领进了家门。

因为朴志训在刚才的漫长呆滞里，想着这人白天忙着去咨询室，早出晚归，应该也不会有太多共处时间，哥哥毕竟是一番好意，直接把门关了赶人回去未免太不符合现代人的礼貌标准。

尽管他很想这样做。

 

朴志训在赖冠霖搬来的第一个清晨里醒来时，闭着眼睛翻了个身，想找一个更加舒适的姿势继续睡下去时，闻到门外飘来的烤面包的香味，打开门绕到厨房见赖冠霖在冲牛奶，手里握着水壶的线条利落的像模特一般，阳光从窗外洒进来，那人沐浴在光中，对他说：“早上好”，

朴志训凑过去取了烤好的面包顺手抽过赖冠霖刚冲好的牛奶杯径直走到餐桌前吃起来，吃了一口感觉早晨直射进来的光线太亮了，平常哥哥都会顺着他把窗帘拉上，于是他叼着面包过去扯上了窗帘，遮的严严实实，屋子里一下暗了下来。

刚冲好另一杯牛奶的赖冠霖感觉到光线明暗的变化，抬头看朴志训正垫着脚整理窗帘的一丝缝隙，待朴志训回身坐回餐桌时，端着牛奶杯按着朴志训回来的路，刷拉一下又把窗帘拉开了，朴志训见此鼓着腮帮嚼了一口面包后又接力似的的过去把窗帘拉上，赖冠霖转身见这人洋洋得意的看着他，喝了一口牛奶面无表情的返回欲拉开窗帘的一角时，被一直守在窗帘旁警惕赖冠霖随时过来和他抢窗帘的朴志训一把抓住了手腕，瞪着眼睛看他。

赖冠霖看着他圆鼓鼓瞪着眼睛，嘴里还叼着面包，一副小孩子抢玩具的模样不觉笑了笑，真是可爱，赖冠霖想。

“喂，你面包掉了”，赖冠霖转了转眼睛逗趣的看着他，

僵持中听到这莫名其妙的话朴志训惊讶的发出一声“啊？”却像乌鸦和狐狸的寓言故事中，乌鸦听见狐狸的赞美便高声歌唱而掉了口中的鲜肉一般，朴志训口里的面包啪嗒一下掉在了他的脚上顺着他的拖鞋翻了个身躺在地上。

赖冠霖见他愣神的一刹那甩开他的手猛的把窗帘拉开，还不忘补了一句：“面包没了哦”，

朴志训是个很珍惜食物的人，可面包掉在地上了。他恶狠狠的剐了他一眼回头看见赖冠霖还没来得及吃的餐盘里还有一片完好的面包，也不管和他的窗帘争夺战冲回餐桌抓起盘里的面包塞进口里，得逞的向那人摆了摆头，说：“这下面包才是没了”。

赖冠霖看着空了的餐盘和地上残留的面包，抽了抽嘴角，他很想告诉朴志训你这样实在很像一只傲娇的抢了胡萝卜的兔子。

把地上的面包扔进垃圾桶又重新放了生面包烤，朴志训见他忙碌的样子不好再争着窗帘的问题不放，也就随着窗外的阳光洋洋洒洒的铺进房间。

吃完早餐后，朴志训见赖冠霖并没有要走的意思反而是坐在沙发上捧着一本书读，莫名的朴志训心里冒出了四个字：斯文败类。

“喂，你不去上班吗？”

“不去了，休假中”，赖冠霖最近一直在整理朴志训的治疗方案，闲暇时总是惦记这人的病况，上次在倾听一位患者时还出神的想到了朴志训身上，这让他十分惶恐大概是太久没有休息了，没有专注的精力只好让助理将所有预约都排在了下周，给自己一个小假期。

朴志训鄙夷的看着他心想万恶的资本主义啊，心理医生还真是轻松，想放假就放假了。赖冠霖抬起头正好撞上他的眼神，笑了笑说：“怎么？又在嫌弃我？”

朴志训把双手交叉在胸前看向别处不愿承认，赖冠霖又自顾自的说道：“晒晒太阳多好啊，你一天到晚关在家里干嘛，得多出去走走”，

朴志训连忙摆了摆手说：“您要想觉得晒晒太阳好，赤道边上的非洲欢迎您，我在那执行过任务，那个大太阳保准给你晒出巧克力的男人肤色”，

赖冠霖没想到他还打趣起自己来，放下手里的书，撑着脑袋，也和他开起玩笑来：“你很喜欢？”

朴志训一时没搞懂他说的喜欢是喜欢什么，对他翻了个白眼便回自己房间去了。

赖冠霖听到门哐当一声，摸了摸自己的脸，依然是轮廓分明，衣服也熨的整整齐齐，旁人赞叹他精致俊郎对他趋之若鹜，可朴志训偏不一样，避之不及。

真是一个难搞的人啊。

赖冠霖再次为朴志训打上难搞的标签。

而那位难搞的人进了房后躺在床上，浑身不自在，他时刻倒数着赖冠霖离开的时间，叮嘱自己不用顾虑太多，很快他就走了，两个人再无交集，可耳朵却不顺人意的时刻注意着门外哪怕一丝响动。

朴志训的房子在赖冠霖的闯入后，平静如死海的空间，像被调皮的人扔进了石子，激起一阵阵涟漪，空气都变了流向。

 

–

 

 

朴志训醒来的时候发现床上湿了一片，懊恼的去浴室冲了个澡，脑海里闪过梦里的一帧画面，男人的脸似乎与某个近来熟悉的面庞重合了。

“该死，我做春梦居然梦到赖冠霖了”，

朴志训一拳砸在洗手台上，又吃痛的缩回手摇了摇，

出了浴室后，赖冠霖正坐在餐桌处叫他过来吃早餐，铺好的亚麻桌上摆放了两副餐具，餐盘里盛放着半熟的鸡蛋和烤好泛着砖红色的火腿，以及两杯冒着热气的牛奶，餐桌正中间的花瓶里插着一簇不知道什么时候换好的新鲜玫瑰。朴志训心中有鬼连忙摆手，打开冰箱门随意拿了个靠近柜门的苹果，路过餐桌附近的时候碰上赖冠霖关心的眼神，朴志训只感觉浑身僵硬。

赖冠霖注意到他的不适，理所当然的以为他昨晚没睡好又做了噩梦，问道：“怎么了吗？又做梦了？”

这一句可没把朴志训吓死，仿佛内心深处的黄色废料被当事人抖了个干净，但心虚还是得嘴硬，朴志训没好气的回了句：“关你屁事！”便立马溜回房间了。

赖冠霖咽下一口牛奶，看着餐桌上自己精心准备的火腿煎蛋，再看看那人紧闭的房门，只觉得心里一阵委屈，又想想这人情绪不稳定，也可能是碰上了他的起床气，总之一定不是因为他赖冠霖。

下午裴珍映跑到朴志训家，开门见了赖冠霖也不奇怪，只叫嚷着志训哥在哪，赖冠霖指了指卧室，裴珍映便过去拧开了门，不管不顾的拽起朴志训，缠着说：志训哥，陪我出去玩玩好不好。朴志训听到开门声还在想好你个赖冠霖还敢开我的房门了，一转身见是自己半个亲人，张牙舞爪的模样立刻收了起来，心想这位我可不能招惹，自己家亲哥能把赖冠霖这样塞进来，在他和小情人间指不定会选谁呢。

“珍映想去哪，和赖冠霖一起出去玩不就行了”，朴志训指了指后面的赖冠霖，言下之意是我不想出门，那里有个闲人赖大哥你最好找他。

裴珍映本就怀着陪朴志训散心的心思，自然是不肯放过他，说：“我们三个人一起出去嘛，最近新上了部电影，旼炫又不在，我单独和冠霖出去，被你哥误会就不好了”，

 

朴志训一听不得了，这么快就拿我哥当挡箭牌了，看着赖冠霖那张俊俏的脸，心想的确不能把自己亲哥的情人往才狼虎豹那里塞，便答应了。

赖冠霖在门口正看着戏，也开心朴志训能出门，自己也是闷的无聊，出去走走也罢。

过了会三人便出门了，朴志训的军人气质配上反差的脸庞，赖冠霖闲云野鹤般的气韵，裴珍映天生的少年气息，走在商场里倒也引得不少人频频回首。

进电影院前，赖冠霖主动的去买了两桶爆米花三杯大杯可乐，塞了一份在裴珍映的手里，抱着一份跟在朴志训的身后。影厅很大，曲面的imax屏横霸在前方，找到第四排的中间位置坐下后，裴珍映抱怨着买票晚了，好位置被人选走了，坐的太近，待会3d特效的鬼得扑在脸上了。赖冠霖坐在朴志训的旁边，正嚼着爆米花吐槽是不是运气不好买了隔夜的爆米花未免太腻人了时，听到鬼这个字艰难的咽了下去，一字一句的问：“这不会是鬼片吧？”

“对啊，冠霖你是心理医生应该不怕这些东西的吧”，裴珍映拿过手边的可乐吸了一口，冰镇的汽水在喉管停留时镇的他眨了眨眼睛。

赖冠霖干笑了一声后又抓起一把爆米花塞在嘴里。

人总是会有恐惧的东西，旁人不能理解但自己怕的要死，这一点不会因为他是医生就改变，他幼时看过一部恐怖片便一直有些害怕鬼这类的东西，平日里叮嘱助理不要接那些灵异事件的心理咨询，也怪出门的时候没问裴珍映是什么电影，要是早知道他一定不会来。

朴志训坐在中间一直没怎么插话，他对这类恐怖电影倒没什么害怕，毕竟人心比鬼更难测。看到开头便有些昏昏欲睡，半眯着的双眼瞥见一只木乃伊爬向镜头前时，还在感叹特效制作确实不错，右手腕被人猛的一抓，这个动静倒吓了他一跳，差点反手钳制住那人，电光火石间想起旁边坐着的是赖冠霖，转头见赖冠霖正缩着身体往他这边靠，他一看，乐了，捂着嘴笑了起来，一旁的赖冠霖并没有发现有人已经在嘲笑他了，正专心躲着电影特效投射出来的木乃伊。

朴志训转了转眼睛冒出了一个调皮的想法，右脚轻轻的碰了下赖冠霖的小腿，赖冠霖抖了抖身子只差没叫出来的歪斜在朴志训的怀里。朴志训见此更是笑个不停，取了他的3d眼镜，低头说：“你怎么胆子这么小啊”，

赖冠霖回过神来看着面前重影的屏幕，反应过来刚才是朴志训的逗弄，也心知有点丢脸，连忙直起身端坐好反驳：“我不是胆小...”

“行，那你别抓我手了”，朴志训往后一躺吸着可乐，裴珍映在旁边注意到动静询问了声，朴志训摆手示意没事。

赖冠霖在旁用细不可闻的声音悄悄地补了一句：“只是有点害怕...”

电影至高潮时，画面变的阴暗，血腥的画面通过特效眼镜成倍的放大在眼前，赖冠霖也想保留点颜面一直端坐着，突然一块腐肉甩到他眼前时终于还是忍不住，紧闭着双眼再一次的抓住了朴志训的手。

朴志训看着身旁人过激的反应本想再逗趣几句，又想起小时自己和哥哥去划船时，两旁的河面深不见底，船桨划过时水溅在他身上，自己也是一股脑的钻进哥哥的怀里，而哥哥从来不曾取笑自己的胆小，只会轻抚着他的背，温柔的安慰他：“别怕”，想到此朴志训也学着记忆里哥哥的做法腾出一只手抚着赖冠霖的背脊，柔声说：“怕什么，军人哥哥在这里呢。”

赖冠霖被这一句里的温柔引的他深深的低下头来，他因为职业缘故一直充当着别人的心灵慰藉，有时过多沉浸在了患者的世界里，共感着锥心的刺痛，深夜里他也曾辗转难眠，同行许多人都以药物来抗衡，但他一直凭借精神力强撑着，久了后也麻木的以为自己也不需要慰藉和开导，直到今天听了这一句，他有些迟钝的反应，原来，充当保护者的角色过多后，偶然听到一句被保护的：别怕，是这样温暖啊。那人的掌心顺着他的背脊轻抚，赶跑了那些在他脑海里调皮捣蛋的小鬼，他突然有一股冲动上来，很想握住那人的手，说一声谢谢你。

人很多时候即是如此，被生活压垮时，被恋人抛弃时，被父母辱骂时，天大的困难压在身上都扛着笑笑说没什么呀，但若是有个人，轻轻的拍着你的背说：嘿，哭出来，没什么大不了。瞬时间，心理防线会被击破，其实愚蠢的人类更不懂的是，有了安慰后，悲伤才更明显。

 

电影散场后，赖冠霖一人跟着后面，朴志训瞥见了怕他还沉浸在电影里拉住裴珍映等着他走上前来，问了句：“还行吧？”

赖冠霖摇了摇头咧开嘴：“当然没事了”，

朴志训见他脸色红润，自怜的摸了摸手腕，心说你小子是没事了，我这白嫩的手腕可被你抓的不行了。

赖冠霖注意到朴志训的动作，也瞧见了他右手上的一排排红色的指痕印，不好意思的挠了挠头，又笑嘻嘻的走过去挽住他的手，说：“志训哥，走了”，

裴珍映在还在回味着电影里的剧情，回过神来见那两位在那不知聊些什么，全然忘了他，嘟囔着：“奇奇怪怪，现在不是志训哥一个人奇奇怪怪了，是两个人都奇奇怪怪。”

 

深夜里朴志训好不容易有了点困意，门却嘎吱一声响了，他开灯看是赖冠霖顶着乱七八糟的头发抱着枕头局促的站在门口，赖冠霖见人也醒了，委屈的说：“志训哥，我能不能在你这凑合一晚，我一个人睡有点怕”，

朴志训枕着双臂盯着门口的人，心里一万个拒绝，昨晚还梦见他做了难为情的事，今晚就要和同床共眠，明日起床要是露了丑不是太尴尬了吗，正想着如何委婉的拒绝站在那一脸乖巧的人。

“我睡觉很安稳的，就挤一晚”，赖医生开口道，

见着眼前一米八的大个子委屈巴巴的看着他，想起白天时这人露丑的样子和他平时里正襟危坐的模样实在反差过大，朴志训不觉瘪着嘴微微笑了，赖冠霖见此只当是默认不给那人开口的机会迅速蹿上床，朴志训腹诽着你怕是真的不知道自己自己很大只，见人上了床也没有再将他一脚踢下去的道理，虽然朴志训心里很想这么做。

关了灯后朴志训保持着枕着双臂的姿势一动不动，尽力拓展思维不要去想昨晚的事情，不过是和一位朋友凑合睡一晚而已，朴志训这样不停的暗示着，事与愿违，脑子里却不断放大着昨晚梦里的细节。那人在身后拥抱他，硬物摩挲着他的臀部，双手灵巧的在他胯下翻弄。正难捱的驱散脑子里的场景时，赖冠霖翻身将腿跨在朴志训的身上，夏日里的的赤裸的肌肤相触，如一阵电流击垮了朴志训内心的最后防线，感受到身体里一阵邪火直往上蹿，朴志训连忙将那双长腿给撒开，迷糊间被摆弄的赖冠霖哼唧了一声按住了旁人不听话的双手半个身子抱住了朴志训。距离骤然被拉近，黑暗中那人的气息温热的吐在朴志训的眉梢处，干玫瑰色的唇瓣在他眼前，朴志训紧闭双眼抑制住想要吻上去的冲动，不断告诫自己不要犯浑，再睁眼时，那人的嘴唇微张，距离更近了，离他的眉心只有一张纸的薄度，感受到下身似乎起了反应，抓紧最后一根理智稻草的朴志训心里暗暗爆了一声我.操，轻轻的将人推开去浴室冲了凉。

赖冠霖醒来时见身旁没了人，又想起那晚的事情，鲤鱼打挺的起身推开房门却见朴志训坐在沙发上，开着一盏暖黄的书灯，他单手杵着额头，侧影的轮廓分明，睫毛被灯影倒映在脸上像麦田里被风吹过时一排倒下的稻草，鼻峰坚挺像复活岛上自然天成的石峰勾起完美的弧度，嘴唇抿成一条线泛出的唇色是清晨里第一朵盛开的粉玫瑰花的颜色。

朴志训沉浸在书里的爱恨情仇中，听见声响抬头微眯着眼望了眼那人的方向。

只一眼，便万年。

眼波，如月儿揉碎了星辰，在赖冠霖的世界里大放异彩，似雨滴汇入大海，咚的一声，落在了赖冠霖的心海里。

世界突然变得安静，赖冠霖好像能听见窗帘微微摆动的声音，听见桌上的玫瑰花凋落的声音，听见空气在耳边流动的声音，听见血液在动脉和静脉之间循环流动，

听见，扑通扑通雀跃着的心跳声。

 

赖冠霖再也不想在这过于安静的空间多呆一秒，他怕心脏跳的过于用力承受不了这样的负荷而猝死，跑回房抱着被子躺下，他见过很多漂亮的眼睛，见过很多好看的人，见过很大的世界，他甚至用天文望远镜看过星辰的模样，金星是金黄色的，火星是熟透的红，木星是土地的颜色，冥王星是绿色的，天王星是蓝色的，但从未在这样一双眼睛里瞧见缤纷绚烂的世界，他在那双乌木里瞧见了自己慌乱的模样。

唉，像什么样子啊？我难不成还喜欢上了自己的患者？赖冠霖想。

外面的人见了他脸色也泛起绯红。

只隔了一扇门，是两个少年人相同的心事。

骚动，怀疑，身体里的多巴胺和荷尔蒙兵荒马乱。

 

隔日起来照例在餐厅吃早餐时，两人顶着青色的黑眼圈，相顾无言，安静的空气里可以听到对方喝水时咽下喉咙的声音。

赖冠霖端起牛奶时悄悄看着对面的人，他吃东西的样子很可爱，咀嚼食物时的认真总是让人误以为到底在吃什么珍馐海味，噘着嘴时像个孩子，赖冠霖突然很好奇他曾经是怎么样呢？没有受到伤害前是不是也如裴珍映那样的少年一般笑起来嘴边有两个括号，不，他真心笑起来的样子一定比那样还要好看，眼梢像月牙般弯着，嘴角上扬，露出一排洁白的牙齿，像最普通的文字描写的那样，普通的笑着，却灿烂。

赖冠霖这样想着，自己却悄悄的弯了眉眼，咧嘴笑起来，朴志训疑惑的看着他不知道为何突然笑了，怀疑是脸上沾了什么东西吗，伸手摸了摸下巴，光溜溜的，什么也没有。

“你笑什么啊？”

赖冠霖惊讶的啊了一声才反应过来，自己像个傻子一般在那痴痴的笑，还被导致事情发生的主人公询问了。

“没什么”。

 

-

朴志训时常会想起姜义建，那个在他身体里留下不堪印记的撒旦，想他眼角那一处的泪痣，都说有泪痣的人天生多情，大抵也是无情，想他熟睡后露出的天真样貌，想他欢心时露出的慈悲一面，他不知道姜义建会不会想他。

已经很久未再见面了，朴志训想，最好不要再见面了吧，若再见，如今不能算作敌对方的他们该以何种姿态面对对方，报以泪水，仇怨，和恨意？或许掺杂了些许朴志训的爱意？朴志训清楚的知道在离开那个罪恶的牢笼后，姜义建住进了他的心里，他无法忍受自己竟会留恋上他，却在梦里，期待与之相会。

他被折磨的，太痛苦了，像沙滩上搁置的海洋生物，无法回到海里，却动弹不得。

赖冠霖见朴志训又坐在窗台边发着呆，轻声走过去，朴志训感应到身后有人来了，转过头看着他。

迷茫又懵懂，这是赖冠霖从他眼底读出的，想了想还是沉声与他说道：“我想和你谈一谈，关于你的病情”，

朴志训摇摇头，苦笑着说：“病情吗？原来我只是病了吗？”

赖冠霖思索了片刻，斟酌着语句说：“可以这样理解吧，就是心灵生病了，产生了不好的感觉，所以才复发导致你有时的情绪不稳定”，

朴志训未再出声，等着赖冠霖把话讲完。

赖冠霖顿了顿说：“我推测你现在是患了斯德哥尔摩综合征，是由于你曾经的..经历诱发了你对犯罪者的好感，依赖感”，

朴志训喃喃自语道：“他...不是犯罪者啊”，

赖冠霖叹了口气，慢慢的解释说：“你的程度其实还好，至少你认可到自己不该产生这份感情，配合我的治疗的话，是可以缓解的”，

朴志训沉默了很久，他确实清楚的明白这份感情的错误，但同样清楚的明白他的确爱上了姜义建，甚至在午夜梦回间仅是与虚幻的影子照了面都能刺激他的身体，他如垂死之人想要拼命挣扎，却又甘愿沉沦，矛盾在他的心里引燃，炸的他的心血肉横飞。

“那能怎么办呢？”朴志训问着自己，

“相信我就可以了”，赖冠霖轻抚着他的背，试图给大雪里的被困之人带来点炭火温暖。

但他错了，大雪里绝望的人，触碰上暖意也会暗示着，海市蜃楼。

朴志训又沉默了，他不知该怎么拒绝赖冠霖他实际上并不想接受治疗，从口袋摸了烟出来，缓缓的点上，微吸一口看着火星燃上，其实他并不喜欢抽烟的，甚至很少在人前抽烟，但烟有一样好，吸入的那一刹那脑子也被尼古丁控制会麻木一秒，那一瞬间他可以什么都不用考虑，不用去想姜义建，不用怀着对他哥的愧疚，以及最近新加入的赖冠霖。

赖冠霖就站在他身旁保持着沉默静静的看着他，从朴志训侧脸的眼底想瞧进他的心里，他从未涌上如此一种感觉，想要从冰冷的海里，将人抱出水面呼吸新鲜的空气，即使一头扎进深海里，好像也不是什么难事。

“你不该是那只被驯养的狐狸，你应该是小王子，有向往的玫瑰，也有愿意被你驯养的狐狸，上帝给了这样一双装满了星辰的眼睛，是希望你能看见璀璨世界的

而不是被黑暗掩盖”。

 

-  
在赖冠霖说出那一番话后，朴志训出神的望着他看了很久，他不知道这位年轻的医生是否是因为往日优秀的心理咨询履历而如此大言不惭，或者是他本人就拥有强大的自信感能够解救深潭之中被困之人，再或者他仅仅是把朴志训作为他以往那些普通患者中的一员，经过他的治疗疏导就能恢复正常生活以至于他能如此云淡风轻的对他说：相信我。

但不管是出于哪种原因，朴志训都不想深究，因为他无法忍受赖冠霖身上与生俱来的出众，他看起来风度翩翩，身上隐隐散发的冷杉味，摄人心魂，光鲜亮丽，最简单的词句从他嘴里出来也带着独特的味道，特别是那双真挚的眼睛。他的眼睛从小到大被人夸赞为神的恩赐，但赖冠霖的眼睛也很好看，特别是眼神里传出来的坚定和纯真，都让他产生一股错觉，星球上孤独的看着第二千零三十三次日落的小狐狸身后冒出了一个稻草人，在被风吹倒一片的金色麦田里屹立不倒的守望着悬崖边的他。

这样想着的时候不自觉的从口里溜出：“你眼睛真好看”，

而听到这句话的赖冠霖明显愣了一秒，他在朴志训出神的盯着他的时候心里五味杂陈，一是因为他在那双眼睛即使清晰的看到了自己的倒影却瞧见了更深处的迷雾，那层迷雾里并没有他的身影而是另一个他连名字都不知却驻扎在朴志训心底的人，这让他突然有些悲伤，二是因为朴志训认真的看着他的时候变的陌生而又熟悉，不是那个跟他抢窗帘的兔子精，也不是那个午夜踟躇难过的落魄者，而是一个他希望看到的鲜活的简单的朴志训，不带任何光芒和迷惘的朴志训，他想如果再早一点遇见他是否还能见到原本的模样，这让他些许懊恼自己又产生了这样的想法，作为一名合格且优秀的心理医生他可以换位思考以此共感患者的世界，但以情感为基准转换角色会使他也陷入深渊，这不疑是件糟糕的事，赖冠霖在想是否还有缓冲的机会时，听到这一句话，他觉得，

大概没有机会了。

那个熟悉的节拍又在他胸腔处咚咚咚的开始跳跃，以至于他不知道该如何回应以显得礼貌时，却自然而然的蹦出了内心最深处的声音，那五个字如同调皮的小鬼，在第一次于咨询室见面时就已破壳出生，而此时，随着赖冠霖心里的律动咚咚咚的跳出了他的心脏，冲出喉管，随着气流划着舌尖的小船，在上颚和下颚的唇齿碰触间跳了出来，

“你也很好看”，

这群雀跃的小鬼让赖冠霖吓了一跳，他有些慌张的挠了挠脑袋试图掩盖他仅是因被莫名的夸赞而羞涩并不是真心的带了些许别的意思的回应，而它们的目标所指的朴志训也似乎有点惊讶，即使二十多年来被这样当面称赞过无数次却没有这一次的真诚，让他头一次产生了庆幸有一张天赐的脸庞，但明显他要比眼前局促的赖冠霖来的熟练的多，在稍愣了一秒后迅速的眨了眨眼睛就咳咳咳的笑了出来，

赖冠霖当然不懂朴志训笑的含义，因为这阵在他真诚袒露心声时迸发的笑声在他看来明显有些不合时宜的嘲弄，他疑惑的问：

“你笑什么啊？”

朴志训听到这句话后感觉有些熟悉，思维迅速运转想起在不久前的早餐时间他也曾这样问过赖冠霖但得来的回答让他颇为不爽，于是，带了些报复性质的调皮，抿着嘴角说：

“没什么”，

这幅场景也让赖冠霖觉得似曾相识，在考虑人类是否存在真实的前世通过脑电波传输反射在某个偶然的梦间时，他的记忆储存中朴志训篇章呈现了同样的对话，只不过主人公的角色调换了，这让赖冠霖意识到他被眼前的人幼稚的反击了。咧着嘴也随着朴志训鼓着腮帮的憋笑哈哈哈的大笑起来，而刚才暧昧的氛围以及多余的担心也都在一瞬间烟消云散了，飘进了某位神祗的弓箭里。

 

下午五点的夕阳扑进了房间，朴志训在窗台边看到空闲的篮球场，时间尚早平日里霸占篮球场的高中生还没有出现，朴志训问：“会打篮球吗？”

“现在？”，赖冠霖挑了挑眉，

“对啊，家里杂物间有篮球的，去找找”，说完朴志训起身领着赖冠霖穿过客厅到了旁边的杂物间，打开门灰暗的空间里摆放着之前被他跳舞折腾坏的沙发，断了一两根网线的羽毛球杆，废旧的机械键盘，脱了皮的兵乓球拍，脏兮兮看起来很久没用的足球以及布满了灰尘的登山包，赖冠霖看到这些物品，内心那个属于朴志训的原本的画像又添上了一些明亮的颜色。

“咦，篮球去哪了？”朴志训用手挥散着扑进鼻子的灰尘，随意的在一堆旧物里翻找着篮球，

“在这呢”，赖冠霖从门后的角落找到了沾满灰尘的红色篮球，不嫌脏的拍了拍发现貌似还是前几年NBA的典藏版，两人又找了块抹布擦拭干净，手指微曲试着拍打了下，篮球也慵懒的十分不给面子在离地一公分处弹了下就滚回了赖冠霖的脚边，

“你多久没碰这些了？”

“上军校后就没在家打过了吧，我哥他更喜欢唱歌啊读诗这些”，朴志训又转身回去仓库找着打气筒和气针，

“你们哥俩真的完全不像啊”，若不是赖冠霖亲眼目睹初次见面时在留学时期温柔照顾他的黄旼炫带着这个杂物间里粗鲁的翻箱倒柜找着东西的朴志训来到他面前时，他敢赌一百万人民币不会在其他场合将两人联系在一起，

“是啊，我哥那么温柔的人怎么就摊上了我这么的臭弟弟哈哈”朴志训习惯的吸了吸鼻子发现太多灰尘又用手捂着口鼻，

“其实你也挺好的”，赖冠霖盯着鞋尖小声的说，  
在拿到打气筒后专心找着气针的朴志训没有听清赖冠霖说了什么，问了句什么后也没听到回答但在柜子找到了用透明塑料袋装着的气针，两人一番折腾后换了鞋来到篮球场。

“定三个球数，玩个输赢？”赖冠霖用指腹转着篮球饶有兴趣的问道，

“ok，输的人请吃炸鸡怎么样？”

“那志训哥今天请客请定了”，赖冠霖咧着嘴说。

朴志训笑了笑：“量你叫我一声哥，你先做进攻，我看看今天我有没有请客的命”，

“哈哈命中注定的，你今天一定请客”，

两人一前一后的走到三分线外由赖冠霖先发球传给朴志训，礼貌的传球结束后球回到赖冠霖的手中，两人一来一回换做攻守方，赖冠霖先进了三个球后，换做朴志训做攻守方，

“我三个球进了，哥两个球，看这局了”，

朴志训摆了摆身子笑着拿回来球，换做攻击方的他也明显强势不少，转身运球向右侧了身将球传到左手，赖冠霖以为他是假动作身子重点在左侧防守阻扰他接球，却被朴志训钻了空子双手一沉握着球放在腰间，又用右手抡起篮球直接从右侧冲出划出了一个半圈将球砸进了篮筐。

赖冠霖拍手赞叹朴志训这个投篮玩的妙，又虚张声势的说：“最后一个球不会让你了”，

朴志训只咧嘴笑着不理会他的言语攻击，将球传到赖冠霖的手中，

一球定输赢的局两人也更认真了，朴志训蹲着马步做好防守动作，赖冠霖向前顿了一步，调整好双脚，做了个胯下运球的假动作后巧妙的左转身本想来个三分投篮却被朴志训的贴身防守拦下，又利用脚步后撤一跃而起将球往篮板上砸，迅速躲开了朴志训冲上篮筐，抢夺篮板后单手持球跳起在空中，自下而上直接将球扣进了篮筐。

赖冠霖雀跃着跳起来说：“志训哥请客咯！”

一段时间未曾锻炼的朴志训泄气的躺在篮球场的中央，赖冠霖擦了擦汗水也顺势躺下，像很多爱情电影情节里男女主人公躺在花丛里望着天空的俗套场面，而现实是两个大汗淋漓的大男人大喘着气，模样倒不比电影主人公差，相视一眼，没来由的大笑了起来，朴志训笑的酣畅淋漓，汗水顺着他的下颚线滴在高温水泥地板上，头发也被他揉的乱糟糟。

赖冠霖笑的更开心，咧嘴收着下巴牙龈都露了出来，更让他开心的原因是他一直想象不出的朴志训真实的笑脸就这样躺在他旁边，不带一丝尘埃的干净的笑着，像他想过很多遍，咧着嘴，露出上下白牙，那样简单文字描述的干净的像一个少年人的笑。

“真爽”，朴志训喘着气大声说，

赖冠霖想，要是他也能拥有奇异博士的时间宝石多好，凝住这一刻的时间，天空是一尘不染的蓝，樟树上的知了聒噪的鸣着，旁边是朴志训大声的笑，接下来是两个人约定好的炸鸡。

真好。

 

-

朴志训没有猜想到这次炸鸡饭旅会变成这样的结果，在和赖冠霖回家冲完凉后两人决定用共享单车出门，马路两边是骑着单车的高中生，过剩的青春期能量让他们活蹦乱跳，不少男孩子放开掌舵的双手拥抱夏日凉爽的清风，朴志训也学起了他们的模样像年少时骑着单车将手举高炫耀车技，然而一个踉跄差点摔倒时被赖冠霖一只手拉住，才制止了可能发生的滑稽的献丑，夕阳照的脸蛋红彤彤的，被握住的那片肌肤也越发的火热，熊熊燃烧到了某人的心里。

他带赖冠霖来的炸鸡店是他在军校时期常光顾的一家门店，进门后却瞧见了最不想见到的人之一和最想见到的人之一。

其实很多时候事情并不是很尴尬，而让人感觉尴尬的时候多半是旁边的知情人觉得你们非常尴尬，在朴志训看到邕圣祐和他旁边坐着的那位时产生了这样的想法。

邕圣祐是他在军校时期的男友，比他大了两届，据女兵的形容是拥有完美的T区：深邃的双眼，坚挺的鼻梁，颧骨上三颗痣巧妙的连成星座，甚至给他取了一个人间大卫的别名，但邕圣祐却没看上整天追在他屁股后面跑的皮肤黝黑的女兵，反倒是在朴志训进校的军训时期就盯上了这位可爱的学弟，两人当时年少轻狂又臭味相投没多久就确定在一起了，不过结局不太好的是邕圣祐在毕业后要去别的军区因此主动和朴志训提了分手，伤心难过是在所难免，让朴志训难以释怀的是单方面的被动的因为某道选择题而被抛弃，丝毫不给他证明两个人也可以的机会。他和邕圣祐自分手之后也未再见面，这次偶然的遇见倒是出乎意料，特别是在这间他们曾经的必备约会地点。朴志训觉得耳朵有点发烧。

而让这次尴尬场面迅速升温至沸腾的无疑是邕圣祐旁边坐着的朴祐镇，他是朴志训的多年好友，也就是知晓两人来龙去脉的知情人之一，在看到朴志训进来时后面跟着一个帅哥时，他理所当然的把赖冠霖当做是朴志训的新欢，所以他张大了嘴巴，眼睛轱辘左看看右看看，那副表情显然是生怕旁人不知道这两位之间有些不为人知的八卦事情。

朴志训实在无法忍受朴祐镇如此夸张的面部表情后主动过去给他脑袋来了一个锤子，调整表情装作没有看到旁边的邕圣祐问：“你什么时候回来的”，

朴祐镇捂着脑袋说：“我和圣祐哥一起回来的，还没来得及跟你打招呼就碰见了，太有缘分了！”说完又朝朴志训挑挑眉示意让他介绍下身后的那位帅哥，

朴志训只是过去打个招呼想缓解尴尬，并且尽量将眼神移开显得自然，所以并没有注意到朴祐镇的示意，朴祐镇见他没说话，主动起身向后面的赖冠霖伸出手，自我介绍道：“我是朴祐镇，志训的好友，你是他对象吧？”并且唯恐天下不乱的顺便将邕圣祐也介绍了，“这个是他之前的...学长，恩，学长”，

朴志训默默的翻了个白眼，他向来知道朴祐镇的神经跳跃幅度极大并且热爱吐槽有着麻雀的代号之称，比如在他不小心吞下牙膏的时候在旁补刀：真是能吃，比如仰卧起坐被教官夸做模范姿势时，嘀咕看来邕圣祐亲手调教的果然不是他们这种普通士兵能比的时候，再比如现在自我臆想把赖冠霖当做是他的新欢，而更让他脸红心跳的事也是万万没有想到赖冠霖平静的握住了他损友的手，回了一句：“我是赖冠霖，恩，他的对象”，对象两个字让朴志训的脑子里炸了烟花，噼里啪啦的环绕在他的耳边。

与此同时朴志训认为一个合格的前任出现在他面前时应该是如死鱼一样，最好是装作毫不熟悉的一句话都不要说。而此时的邕圣祐显然也不是一个合格的前任，站起来和赖冠霖握手向他的方向不知道是真心实意还是揶揄的说了一句：“不错啊，好久没见了，坐下一起吃？”。

正当朴志训准备解释他俩只是普通朋友并且拒绝拼桌的时候，赖冠霖自然的挽过他的手按下他的肩膀坐在了邕圣祐的对面。这时再解释两人的关系无疑不是一个聪明的现代人所做的最佳选择，而朴志训当然是一个聪明人，也就没有多说的拿过了菜单，正在搜索他最爱的炸鸡腿时，邕圣祐发挥了他对前任的了解，又插了一句嘴：“来晚了，今天鸡腿没有了”，保持着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑想点其他菜品时，赖冠霖也不知发了什么神经对他说：

“晚上回去我给你做炸鸡腿吧。”

朴祐镇喝着的啤酒差点喷出来，他刚执行完一项秘密任务，对朴志训最近的近况一无所知，只是听着这句话里蛛丝马迹，自然联想到这两个人已经是同居关系时，噎下一口啤酒，拿过一个干净的玻璃杯给赖冠霖倒了一杯说：“你们感情真好，我也想吃炸鸡腿，不会打扰你们吧？”，赖冠霖接过杯子将杯压低和朴祐镇干杯后一饮而尽，笑着说：“欢迎随时来打扰”。

朴志训实在忍无可忍但鉴于眼前的局面已经朝着他不可预想的方向发展时，他觉得此时最需要做的是封住朴祐镇的嘴，希望他不要再过度渲染了，撬开一瓶啤酒放在朴祐镇的面前说：“你小子回来也不第一时间联系我，把这瓶给我吹了”，

朴祐镇一看以为是朴志训护夫心切怪罪他给赖冠霖灌了酒，也不客气的说：“行行行，不就是吹瓶吗，我喝一瓶，你怎么也得跟我碰一杯吧？”又拿过朴志训面前的玻璃杯倒上满满一杯，

赖冠霖担心朴志训的心理状态最好是不要碰酒以免诱发情绪不稳定，顺手拿过了他面前的酒杯说：“我来喝吧”，但听在对面的两位耳里就不是纯粹的挡酒了，是心疼对象的秀恩爱行为，朴祐镇当然不会放过这次加酒的机会说：“那不行，你要帮他喝的话也得吹瓶”，

赖冠霖笑笑新开了一瓶啤酒，主动和朴祐镇碰瓶后咕噜咕噜的喝下去，朴祐镇见此也不服输的快速吞咽酒水，朴志训看着两个人分毫不让的速度，他是了解朴祐镇在新兵蛋子那会就和教官拼过喝酒速度的，但却惊讶没想到赖冠霖看起来文质彬彬竟然也有这样一面。

“志训这几年过的怎么样”，邕圣祐说，

“还行，比以前好”，朴志训心里腹诽着老子过的怎么样关你屁事，能不能别和我说话了，却不知道自己后四个字里传达在前任的耳朵里多了一些不可描述的责怪。

所以邕圣祐主动的干了一杯酒说；“比以前好就好，不然我心里老不好受”，朴志训听着这句话里的悲凉语气也有些不是滋味，虽然他和邕圣祐的事情早就翻篇了，现实生活中没有最烦只有更烦的事情，比如他心中驱散不开的幽灵，但听着后半句里的话莫名燃起一股怒火，想起当时邕圣祐甚至没有亲口向他提分手而是冷暴力的不回应任何通讯方式的一周后给他发了短信说要转入别的军区，咱俩算了吧，朴志训冷笑了一声看着他放下手里的杯子，说：“咱们都是部队里出来的，喝什么啤酒啊，老板，加几瓶白酒”，

朴祐镇是个无酒不欢的人，加上今天这次偶然的会面，和军校时期关系最好的两个人在一起，还碰见了好友的新欢，早就摩拳擦掌想搞些大的了，也附和着说好好好，啤酒这种胀肚子的东西有什么好喝的，赖冠霖倒是没说什么，只是默默的换走了朴志训面前的大杯，用开水洗了一个小杯放在他面前。

 

四人小酌一轮后，门口进来了几个女生，绕过他们旁边时一位身材高挑的女兵跟朴祐镇打了个招呼说：“这不是祐镇学长吗？”

朴祐镇一看是他大四快毕业时候撩拨过的大一学妹，招呼着人坐下一起吃，四个人的小桌被拼成了七个人的大桌，朴祐镇主动敬了一圈酒后给她们介绍这几位都是学长，其中一个女生看起来比其他两个成熟不少，看到朴志训和邕圣祐的雀跃着说：“我有印象！我是留校的，这两个学长当时天天腻在一起，我们那会儿都八卦两位是不是在一起了，虽然看起来很配但是太不给女兵们留空间了”，气氛陡然尴尬了起来，朴祐镇装模作样的咳了两声给赖冠霖又倒了一杯酒，朴志训抖了抖嘴角还真是什么不想听偏偏什么都能听到，邕圣祐笑了笑打个圆场说：“哎呀都是几年前的事情了，别提了别提了”，身材高挑的女生见气氛不算融洽提出说要不玩玩游戏吧。

朴祐镇眼睛发光说好啊，量他如何没心没肺，都觉得再瞎聊下去只有无止境的尴尬，便询问女士想玩什么，另一位没有说话的女生想了想说要不玩真心话大冒险吧？不能回答或不敢做的事情要喝一杯白酒，其他两个女生附和说好，女士们欢呼雀跃，在座的四位男士自然不好拒绝，只是各有各的心思不敢说真心话。

剪刀石头布后第一个输的人是朴志训，他啊了一声懊恼的抱着头，在这样一个扑朔迷离的局里被臭手之神光顾实在不是一件幸运的事，思来想去由于邕圣祐和赖冠霖在，他选了大冒险。

“大冒险的话”，出主意的女生见朴志训长的俊俏转了转眼睛想为姐妹争取一下机会，“和对面的人用嘴喂食花生米”，

而朴志训的对面是那位高挑的女兵和朴祐镇，他想和朴祐镇一起从泥潭滚过的关系喂个花生米算什么，可朴祐镇不这么想，旁边是他兄弟的前任倒没什么，只是斜对面那位他兄弟的现任正盯着他，眼神像极了他出任务时在非洲草原上看到的雄狮，他不想掺和进去用手指了指旁边的女兵说：

“你正对面按角度计算的话是她”，将矛头推向别人总比自己栽进坑里好。

朴志训显然没想到损友会来这么一出，已经把花生米塞进口里的他鼓着眼睛看了朴祐镇一眼，只好凑过去，女兵正是爱玩的年纪也不羞涩，探出头啄走了朴志训嘴里的那颗花生米，赖冠霖在旁看冒险结束抽过一张纸巾塞到朴志训的手里示意他擦嘴。

第二轮输的人是赖冠霖，他并没有什么难以启齿的话题反而想借着这个机会试试朴志训的反应，毫不犹豫的选了真心话，先前聊起朴志训和邕圣祐两人往事的女生早就见旁边这人风度翩翩起了心思，微微舔了舔嘴唇问道：“coffer tea or ，me？”

朴祐镇这次被噎住的不是酒水，而是他正准备咽下的薯条，他爱惜的摸了摸喉结处，心想今晚到底是触了谁的霉头，尴尬的是你们，身心受伤害的为什么是我呢？

赖冠霖正期待着什么难搞的题目听到这句英文不觉勾了勾嘴角看了一眼朴志训和众人一样期待着他的回答，不动声响的倒了一杯酒礼貌的向那位女生的方向敬酒说：“wine”，

调情失败的女兵早就看到对面两个学长看戏的表情和赖冠霖对朴志训宠溺的眼神，嘟着嘴也倒了一杯酒摇摇头叹了口气说：“果然帅哥都是属于帅哥的”，众人哈哈笑着继续下一轮游戏。

 

临近十点的时候三位女兵称要先回去了，众人也喝的差不多，朴祐镇看旁边的有些醉了的邕圣祐揽着他的肩悲痛的为他和自己悲哀。后续游戏中被臭手之神附身的幸运儿是邕圣祐，几位女生见是熟悉的学长，逗弄他只能选真心话，听到一个接一个难回答的问题，比如你对前任有什么想说的，看着对面的人黑着脸盯着他示意最好一个字都别开口，让他想起两人玩闹时曾朴志训一个过肩摔，一股恶寒让他只能一杯接一杯白酒下肚。

朴志训转身见赖冠霖已不在时，望了两圈发现他正在前台结账，走过去一只手搭在他的肩上说：“今天我输了该我请客的啊”

赖冠霖笑了笑揽过他的肩在他耳边低声说：“主动结账是男朋友应该做的”，

男朋友三个字让朴志训的脸庞染上绯红，更让他脸红心跳的是在听到这句撩人的言词时他第一反应竟然不是责怪赖冠霖还在开什么玩笑，而是突然想到：这是他在宣示他要在上的主权？

冒出这个想法的朴志训自己也吓了一跳，这时邕圣祐和朴祐镇从后走过来催促秀恩爱的别挡在门口，四个人一前一后的快步走出了炸鸡店，朴祐镇扶着邕圣祐说先走一步了，有时间再约。

朴志训目送他俩上车后，手心传来一阵温热，低头看是旁边的赖冠霖牵着他的手将手指插在他的指缝，十指相扣，当朴志训意识到他并不抗拒也不想挣脱开赖冠霖的时候，他突然想起多年前一直满大街播放的那首歌曲的歌词：

“路上偶尔风吹雨淋 也要握紧你的手心 未来的每一步一脚印 相知相惜相依为命 ”*

 

街道上喧嚣吵闹，夏日的晚风凉爽清透，朴志训的心里却像大火熊熊燃烧，在赖冠霖说了下一句话后，这股大火衬的他的脸红透了，像当季岭南熟透的荔枝表皮。

“回家给你做炸鸡腿”，

 

这让朴志训也意识到一件事：人可以同时爱上两个人，并带着同样的深沉爱着他们，不背叛其中任何一个。他呆呆的站着看着远处人来人往的街道，突然懂了弗洛伦蒂诺.阿里萨为什么会在码头送别情人时对自己发狠的说：“人心的房间比婊子旅馆的客房还多。”*

 

 

-

赖冠霖将今晚的出格行为怪罪在刚才喝的酒一定掺了假抑或是窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声使他躁动难安，才让他晕头转向在看到朴志训洗完澡后头发湿漉漉的搭着，穿着睡裤赤裸着上身在客厅上倒了一杯水时，他凑过去用手撑在桌上盯着朴志训的眼睛说：

“coffer tea or ，me？”

朴志训睁大了眼睛被几个单词砸在脑海里和窗外轰隆隆的雷声伴着刺眼的闪电一起炸开了他心底的迷雾，咬着嘴唇刚想撩拨的回答时，赖冠霖一把揽过他的腰低头吻在朴志训的唇上，有点意外的没有任何阻拦就舔舐到对方唇舌的柔软，用舌尖滑过上璧后缠住不听话的银蛇，逗弄着环绕旋转，带着一点残余的酒气，和他温热的气息，很快他的胸腔内又开始极速跳动，本来只想是一个浅藏辄止的吻，却因为对方的迎接而变的炽热，迅速贴近的距离使朴志训手上的水杯倒在了他的胸前也没能浇灭赖冠霖心里那阵浴火，反而是添油加醋的让心里那股大火串上了头脑，朴志训将手绕到身旁放下水杯又攀上赖冠霖的腰间，常年握枪的右手上的茧子隔着一件短袖自下而上摩挲着赖冠霖的背脊。

夏夜的雷雨来的迅猛，豆大的雨滴砸在窗上伴着满室的喘息声演奏着荷尔蒙交响曲。

 

赖冠霖的胸前是粘湿的衣物泛着温热的暧昧气息，后背是朴志训挑逗性质的抚摸，肾上激素如电流麻痹了他的大脑，只剩下野兽般的原始欲念，猛的脱掉了上衣扔在一旁，和怀里的人赤身相拥在一起，滚烫的肌肤摩挲刺激着，赖冠霖托起他的臀部俯身将人压在桌上，正当赖冠霖欲进一步解开裤子的拉链时，感受到了怀里人的颤抖，他松开手恢复了一点理智，猜测他的内心大概还没有做好下一步的准备。

雨声渐小，赖冠霖收起弦上的弓箭，抱着他进了卧室，在他额间轻啄了一下，低声说：“好好休息”。

 

-

 

朴志训十分庆幸赖冠霖的识趣，尽管他的身体比意识先一步做出了反应，但他理智的清楚自己并未做好准备，听到旁边的卧室门关的声音他才起身去浴室冲了凉，躺在床上翻来覆去，难以入眠.

而仅有一墙之隔的另一间的卧室里赖冠霖同样是并未入眠，满脑子涌现的是朴志训的身影，他想直白的告诉朴志训他爱上了他，却又忧心于他此时的心理状况，这是第一次对于爱情难以下手，良久，他说服自己，慢慢来吧。  
隔日清晨黄旼炫便提着行李箱回来了，见赖冠霖正在准备早餐，过来搭了一把手，聊起这几日朴志训的状况是否稳定，赖冠霖点点头说还行。

朴志训醒来后犹豫着如何出门面对赖冠霖时，在餐桌上见到了哥哥长舒了一口气，三人未多言匆匆吃过了早餐后，赖冠霖简单收拾了下行李便欲离开，走之前朴志训想了想，还是开口道：

 

“我送你下楼吧”，

 

赖冠霖的眼底闪过一丝喜悦又低头藏起这一瞬闪过的慌乱，点点头答应，便和准备跟过来的黄旼炫招呼了一声不用送他了，黄旼炫察觉到两人之前的气氛有些奇异，向赖冠霖道谢再见后便回了房间。

 

两人坐着电梯直到停车场都未有人敢于先打破沉默，只有一拳之隔，两个人却像是被一条皮筋拉扯着，紧绷却又自然的束缚在两人之间，朴志训接过行李箱帮他放进后备箱转身欲走时，赖冠霖向前握住他的手腕，在撞上朴志训回眸的双眼时又低下头看着鞋尖，踟躇着说：

 

“如果你改变心意的话，我是指愿意接受治疗的话，就来找我吧”，末了又停顿了数秒缓缓的呵出一句承诺：

“我等你”

朴志训愣了愣，眼皮上抬瞧了他一眼，手臂僵在空中保持着别扭的动作并没有甩开他的手，只颔首示意我知道了，略过话题匆匆叮嘱道：“路上注意安全”，

赖冠霖点点头便松手背过身上了驾驶座位，朴志训也转身向电梯口走去，电梯门开了后不停按着向上的按钮也未进去，而身后的汽车也迟迟未听见发动声，叹了口气妥协般的转身向赖冠霖的方向挥了挥手，对方摇下窗又看了他一眼才发动汽车扬长而去。

到家后赖冠霖主动发了信息过去说：“我到家了”，对方很快的回复了一个嗯字，本想再聊些什么的赖冠霖突然也找不到话头，拿着手机望了望窗外的景色，朝阳的余晖刺眼的扑进卧室，洋洋洒洒的落下一块又一块光斑，直到眼睛盯的干涩，恍惚间闪过光丝才眨眨眼，又按亮锁屏看了一眼后便开始忙着整理资料。

-

 

赖冠霖再次见到朴志训时是一周后的下午，他在谈话室里刚诊疗完一位客人送人出去时见朴志训正坐在第一次见面的那个位置望着窗外，暖黄的夕阳打在他身上，光晕包围着他恍如天神，他调整好呼吸尽力让自己看起来没有那么兴奋，却忘了爱意是如何都无法掩饰，在他开口说：“你来了啊”的那一刻他明白了，四个字的短句颤抖的从他的喉管冲出，怀着一份等待的喜悦和期待的心酸。

 

“嗯”，朴志训转过头看向他，他眼底是一汪不经波澜的深水，而对面的人无论哪次见面，眼里总是装满了让人艳羡的纯真与热烈，他笑了笑。

赖冠霖忙问道：“什么时候来的，提前说一声，不用在这等的”，

“突然想起过来的，没等多久”，

“喝点什么？”

“纯净水就好”，赖冠霖又吩咐助理做了一杯咖啡，在他喝完一杯白开水后，他也喝完了一满杯咖啡。他们试着开始并又中断了好几个话题，并非是真的对这些话题感兴趣，而是两人都有些胆怯想避开谁都不敢主动冒然提出的话题，直到又是一阵无言后，朴志训为避免尴尬的沉默主动询问了关于斯德哥尔摩综合征的问题，赖冠霖从学术理论上向他详细的解答了，并直言这是第一次遇到此类症状，让他也头疼过一段时间。这让朴志训感到十分诧异，因为赖冠霖一直信誓旦旦要求他相信他，小心翼翼的问：

“那治疗方案想的怎么样了？”

赖冠霖盯着他的双眼，五官如同被封闭一般，只剩下视觉的冲击，是一双古井无波的双眼印在他的瞳仁里，犹豫了片刻后无比真诚的像在承诺着什么诺言般的对朴志训说道：

“如果你愿意，治疗方案就是我”，见朴志训握紧水杯的手颤抖了一下，赖冠霖又补了一句：

“和我在一起，试一试好吗？”

朴志训低着头沉默，可能仅仅是一秒的世界对赖冠霖来讲却恍若一个世纪的漫长，他突然感到懊悔这么急促的向心里人坦诚了心意，对于一个接受西方教育的浪漫主义者来说，一周后第一次的见面，和咨询室这个场合绝对不是一个最佳机会。但十分不巧的是，赖冠霖的理智在每次见到朴志训时都飘散殆尽，以至于在此刻如此直白又坦诚的表达心意。

 

在一阵无言的沉默里赖冠霖微微咧了嘴角，心中泛起一阵酸涩，苦笑着可能第一次的告白就要以失败告终时。朴志训未答复他这个问题，只是握着手中的水杯摩挲着杯口，开口问他何时下班。

赖冠霖顿了顿松开握着朴志训手腕的手，仿佛已然认定了失败的结果，强装镇定的调整好面部表情，好似一切都没有发生过，轻声说：“没有预约了，现在就可以走”，语气平淡，仿佛刚才倾心诉衷肠的不是他。

“那要一起吃饭吗？”朴志训笑了笑，这位咨询师故作正经的时候却最可爱，

“男友不都是主动买单吗？不从吃饭开始吗？”

赖冠霖佯装冷静的面具顷刻瓦解，恍若游入深海的盲鱼，终于得了一丝光亮，眼底的喜悦之情从目光里流露出来牢牢的锁定了面前之人。

两人吃完饭后沿着河堤散步，瞧见远处有群高中生正放着花灯，燃着暖光的花灯在河面上缓缓流淌，赖冠霖提议着说：

“要许愿吗？”

朴志训笑了笑，“军人不信这东西，只信自己”，  
赖冠霖也漾起了嘴角，“巧了，心理咨询师也不信这东西，只让你相信你自己”，

两人找了近处的一块石头坐下，望着平静的河面，一盏花灯偏离在河中心偏离了分享游荡在他们前方，不远处是高中生落下的多余的花灯和纸笔，赖冠霖起身去拿了过来，朴志训笑他成年人了还偷拿小孩子的玩意儿，赖冠霖低着头抿着嘴角说：“如果有上天的话，想写点东西让他知道”，朴志训转过头看着他低眉时如羽翼轻扇的眼睫，好奇的问：“你想写什么？”

赖冠霖背过身柔声说：“给上天看的，当然不告诉你”，将平铺的花灯放在腿上，一字一句写下一行字。

身后的朴志训垫着脚在他的脖颈处探着身子偷偷的张望，夜里的能见度很低，他有些看不清了那几个字。

-

 

两人正式确定在一起不久后，裴珍映知道了这件事，特意约赖冠霖出来敲打他一定得对朴志训好好的。两人约在熟悉的咖啡馆，入座后赖冠霖只听了个开头便打断道：

“这还用你跟我说吗？”

裴珍映撇了撇嘴塞了块蛋糕放进嘴里咕噜着说：“志训哥以前是个很阳光的人，就是喝一口能量饮料能原地倒立的那种，不过我听旼炫说他自从上次那个任务回来后就变了样，我这次回来见了也吓一跳，完全像变了一个人似的，但你们俩在一起的时候他好多了，你要是敢对志训哥负心，我就...”

“就把我咨询室砸了，再给我来个过肩摔？”，赖冠霖喝了一口咖啡笑着接过话头，

裴珍映正准备喝一口奶昔解渴的手愣在空中，惊讶于这人把自己接下来的话补充完整：

“你怎么知道？”

赖冠霖夹起一块草莓，拔掉根蒂处多余的叶子，不以为然的说：“我是心理医师啊”，

裴珍映噎了噎口水，狐疑的瞧了他一眼，忙问道：“你会不会突然给我来个催眠？然后问出银行密码之类的？”

赖冠霖刚吞下那颗草莓听见裴珍映的脑洞大开，骨碌着杏眼打了个响指说：“你这个想法不错”

“赖冠霖你太危险了！”裴珍映抱起双臂怒吼道。

赖冠霖咧开嘴哈哈大笑探过身拍拍裴珍映的肩膀，“咱们都是一家人了，我要你的银行密码干嘛？”

裴珍映却被他这个动作吓得够呛，别过身瞪大了眼睛看着赖冠霖说：“你刚才是不是给我暗示动作了？”又摆摆头默念：不能告诉他银行密码不能告诉他银行密码。

赖冠霖收回手双臂环绕在胸前，无奈的看着面前犯傻的老同学，裴珍映见他没有下一步动作才盯着他又把椅子往后挪了挪。

“行了，别像个二愣子似的，你今天找我出来不止是这吧？”赖冠霖撇了撇嘴，两人在国外留学时关系甚好，但是回国后各自工作较忙，裴珍映又有了恋人，极少会单独约他出来。

裴珍映在心里感慨了下心理医生都是会读心术的吧？又把椅子拉近探过身子问道：“你是一个人住吧？”

赖冠霖挑了挑眉，不太懂裴珍映突然问起他是否独居的是有何用意，“你别不会是想和我一起住吧？”

裴珍映忙摆了摆手，说：“不可能的，我是...”

“直说吧，不会是你想和旼炫哥一起住，然后让我去说服朴志训搬过来吧？”

裴珍映这次张大了嘴巴看着赖冠霖说：“你不会真的有读心术吧？”

赖冠霖皱了皱眉不想和他解释别把心理医生神化，他们的交际圈只能涉及到那几位，稍微联想便能猜到，又问了句：“你和旼炫哥商量好了吗？”

裴珍映忙点头说：“嗯嗯，只是他又担心志训哥，搬去和你住是最好了”，

“那为什么不直接和志训说，反而是来找我？”

裴珍映眨了眨眼睛，噤声不再多说，赖冠霖在对面嘘着眼若有所思，开口道：“行了，我知道了”

朴志训搬到赖冠霖公寓的那天阳光明媚，尽管内心深处还未做好全身心容纳一个人完全踏入生命领地之内，但见到爱人澄澈希翼的眼神和哥哥早出晚归时的欲言又止，心底那份不安感也渐渐融化。

 

赖冠霖的家在两人视频时没少见过，装饰风格恬静儒雅，窗帘是渐变的蓝，以一层不染的白纱相映，带着温柔的缱绻，和赖冠霖本人的风格一样，简单又温柔。他的东西不多，只带了些随身衣物，笑说自己是被赶出来借宿他家的，赖冠霖放下行李后从背后拥住他，唇在颈肩摩挲，嗓音慵懒，嘴里的话却掷地有声万般笃定。 

“如果是借宿，那就借一辈子给我”

朴志训哑然失笑，爱人对此似有执念，甜言蜜语信手拈来又说的认真，若是旁人只会当做哄人时的场面话，明明早已过了动辄轻言以后的青春年纪，但赖冠霖每次提及“永远”和“未来”时，认真的神色和笃定的话语带着少年人的纯真和成熟男人的稳重也让他不由产生粉红的憧憬，他一面暗想是情侣间的正常相处模式，一面又不争气的心跳加速。

他转过身手臂绕上他的脖颈回以热吻，耳鬓厮磨一番后，朴志训的肚子不合时宜的咕隆响了一声，脸颊蹿上绯红，两人分离开缠绕的唇舌，赖冠霖深吸一口气调整乱串的呼吸贴着被他研磨的红润的唇说：“你坐会儿，我给你做饭。”又抵着他的额头，俯身在唇上轻啄一个吻。

赖冠霖打开冰箱拿出昨天早已提前备好的食材开始忙碌，朴志训将衣物收拾好挂在衣柜里，见衣物拥挤整齐的排列在衣橱里时，同居的真实感也萦绕心间。

收拾完后出了些薄汗冲凉换了身家居服走到厨房看他，就见赖冠霖系着围裙在厨房不苟言笑的忙碌，白衬衫的袖子随意挽起，领带被他扔在沙发上解开了胸前的几颗扣子，围裙是简单的深色格子，他觉得有趣，凑过去问道：“要我帮忙做什么吗？”

赖冠霖头也不回的低声说：“不用，你去外面歇会，很快就好了”，过了会没听到离开的脚步声，只好拿了些水果递给他：“你就洗下这个吧，一会饭后吃”。

朴志训忙接过来，放在水池里冲洗，冲水时的水流声，翻锅时的炒菜噼里啪啦奏出交响乐，朴志训听的乐，心里涌上暖流，像冬天里饮过一杯热饮从喉管淌至胃间，不由的弯了嘴角笑出声来，赖冠霖在一旁听的真切，抬眼瞥他，他侧影的轮廓融在厨房暖黄的光里，因为嘴角那一抹窃笑，周身散发着温柔的气息，烟火气息的环绕使他伪装起的冰冷锐利统统化为柔软的水汽，散作一室的春风化雨。看的痴了忘记翻锅，锅里的热油蹦出来烫到指间。

朴志训被他的惊呼吓的凑过来问怎么了，赖冠霖迅速将锅里的菜起锅装盘后，又忙着切菜，招呼他没事可以出去坐着，切菜的手不停，只憋着笑回说：“你在这妨碍我施展厨艺了”

朴志训以为他是嫌他在这占地方，走过去用湿漉漉的手抱着赖冠霖的腰，下巴搁在他肩上，在他耳边笑着抱怨道：“这就嫌弃了？”

“不敢不敢”，赖冠霖眯着眼也笑，感觉到朴志训的手拥的紧，发丝在他脖颈蹭的痒，他说话时的热气扑在耳尖上，小心的将刀具放好后转身回抱住他的腰，将人放在台面上撑在两边把人罩在身下，抵着额头嘴角勾着笑问他：“不想吃饭？那就做点别的？”

朴志训脸皮薄最经不起他这样挑逗，双手撑在流理台上跳下来，想从他的胳膊下钻出去却被赖冠霖抢先抱紧，忙摇头服软说：“我这就出去”

赖冠霖还是不撒手，含着唇轻啄了两下后直接将人打横抱起，朴志训以为他真这个时候犯了荤，左右挣扎着，赖冠霖抿唇笑着也不说话，长腿跨了几步将人轻轻放在客厅的沙发上，动作温柔像对待一件珍宝，实际上也的确是如宝贝般对待，是只属于他的宝贝。

“乖乖等着”，说完又在他额头落了一吻后才回厨房继续忙碌。

朴志训被他弄的脸颊发热，撩拨的心跳加速，心猿意马的期待，也不知道这句“乖乖等着”意指什么。

 

-

 

赖冠霖做饭的速度很快，顾忌朴志训是真的饿，便只做了两菜一汤，是一道番茄牛腩和青椒肉丝，红一道绿一道的热菜装在瓷白的碗碟里，配上冬瓜汤，腾升的饭菜热气氤氲，笼在饭桌上，平添了些家的烟火气息，两人一边吃着一边有一搭没一搭的聊着。通常是赖冠霖在说，朴志训在听，毕竟他近期接触的事物实在过少，没有太多新鲜事与赖冠霖分享，应答着赖冠霖的滔滔不绝，也不时望向对面的人笑，气氛温柔自然的如冬日后第一缕春光。

在聊到工作方面的事宜时，朴志训主动提及他已提交各项资料调回本省军区，他的服役期已满，以他的资历换做文职也未尝不可，若是一年前的朴志训知晓他此刻的决定，大抵会毫不犹豫的斥骂，对于一名优秀的军人来说，无疑是接受挑战更为刺激，但经过这一年大大小小的事情，也使朴志训认清了“家人”与“陪伴”的重要，不论是眼前的男友还是家中的哥哥。

他以往只顾勇往直前，对周遭事物的感知着实愚钝，在黄旼炫出国留学时只剩他一人在国内也未曾感到孤独，冲破高考的选择桎梏，他恨不得生出一双翅膀变作雄鹰翱翔在天空中，毅然决然的投身于热血国家事业中，直到这一跤跌的不轻，恍若才将他对情感的麻痹解了禁，在宣告可以摆脱那间黑屋后，陪伴在他身边的是往日因嫌麻烦懒得联络的家人，指引他从迷雾中走出的是眼前的人。 

人类是群居动物，不论是雄狮还是猛虎，如若有了安身之处，总是有股落叶终须归根的莫名情愫。

而这一年的时间已足够他适应现实的生活，对姜义建的噩梦回忆不再妨碍他的日常行动，不再妨碍他的内心思考，也不再妨碍他对外界事物的接受，而是如一把尖锐的刺刀破开了他从前因优秀和幸运而未曾意识到的自傲，他在心中建造一个墓地，埋下不好的困惑的噩梦记忆，当他剥离开自怜自艾的痛苦以第三者去旁观时，他才能够看的如此清楚：只是一段糟糕的过往，一次失败的任务。

朴志训想，他最终能够说服自己，会彻底的遗忘并且从荒唐的泥潭中爬出来。

赖冠霖感到惊奇，尽管他能最亲密的身份感知到朴志训的状态的确在转好，但未想到他还是选择回到军区，当然这也不是什么意料之外的事情，表明他对这一决定的支持后，赖冠霖见他放下碗筷便开始收拾餐桌，朴志训伸手想要接过这一家务活时，被赖冠霖推开手臂，揶揄道：“你这保家卫国的手，就别沾阳春水了”

收拾完厨房后赖冠霖从厨房出来见朴志训坐在沙发上，手肘撑在膝盖上，左手端着下巴，背脊与大腿折成锐角的姿势看起来颇为俊逸，从侧面看过去，眉头虽舒展，眼神却是专注的盯着电视机，朴志训把声音调到近乎静音，这让赖冠霖十分好奇电视节目里是什么使他如此专注，于是赖冠霖悄无声息的绕到他身后，凑近了看电视机上的画面。

竟然只是一只猪的动画片？右下角赫然标注着动画片的名称《小猪佩奇》

 

赖冠霖无语的抽了抽嘴角，瘪着嘴角不自禁泄出笑声，朴志训闻声回头看向他，挑着眉眼睛瞪大闪烁着眸光询问他笑什么，赖冠霖撞上他眼神，那双潋滟的桃花眼荡着波光粼粼，夹杂着不符合年龄的纯净，而眼前的人眸光里映着他的模样，赖冠霖咧嘴一笑，眼睛微眯成新月形状，俯身吻在朴志训的眉眼相接处。

 

朴志训被他突然的动作吓到，向后瑟缩着，长睫毛的末梢扫过赖冠霖柔软的唇瓣，下一秒意识到这个动作有些不适，便略微抬起头回吻他的唇。

赖冠霖则恶趣味的用力在两人唇瓣分离时用气音发出一个“啵”的声音，朴志训撇撇嘴哑笑着他的幼稚。赖冠霖又抬手揉着他的后脑勺，直到头发胡乱的翘起堆在头顶，才结束了这幼稚的行为，便招呼朴志训继续看电视，他先去洗漱了。

待赖冠霖走近浴室后，朴志训却无法再心如止水的观看电视画面，当浴室里连绵的水声传进耳朵里时，在他意识到赖冠霖正赤.身在浴室里洗漱，挤出沐浴露擦拭在身体上摩挲起沫然后再用花洒冲掉时，五官的灵敏都恍若只集中在听觉上，眼前五彩斑斓的动漫画面一帧又一帧的闪过，朴志训都觉得模糊，他不得不起身找到茶几下放着的遥控器，将电视机的声音调试到最大。

但一切都无济于事，像是掩耳盗铃般，浴室里的水声在此起彼伏的幼稚童声配音中显得更为清晰，时大时小的水声萦绕在朴志训的耳边，使他开始思索一个正经又不太正常的问题：

他睡主卧还是次卧？

赖冠霖从前便是独居，并没有随手准备睡衣的习惯，从浴室出来时只在下身围了一条浴巾，适度锻炼保持着健硕的身材，腹肌线条明显，胸肌饱满，挂着淋浴后的水珠。

从浴室到客厅的距离并不远，当赖冠霖走出来时便撞上朴志训失措的目光，和他瞬间泛红的耳尖，赖冠霖见电视机的音量过大，撞在空阔的客厅显得格外刺耳，想要调低音量，便跨坐在朴志训身旁，拿过他手中握着的遥控器。朴志训却像只惊慌失措的小鹿，尽力掩饰好尴尬后便侧身说他也去洗漱了。

赖冠霖看着他慌忙逃走的背影不觉发笑，见他逃似的跑进卧室里的衣柜里抓着睡衣冲到浴室，赖冠霖的心里逐渐明白了朴志训的所思所想，两人也曾有过亲密时刻，每每想要更深一步时，朴志训的身体都有些并非本意的僵硬，赖冠霖能感知到那并非情窦初开的僵硬，两人都非青涩孩童，那是来自身体接触排斥的僵硬，这使赖冠霖不禁懊恼。

见朴志训将浴室门关上后，赖冠霖顺手关了电视机回到主卧，将次卧的灯打开且大敞着门换上干净的床单，他则端坐在主卧的床边翻看着枕边书。

而朴志训在浴室里看着镜中的人，不由地懊悔自己的失措，他在饭前已经冲凉过，此时刷牙洗脸换过睡衣在浴室里磨蹭着，不由嗤笑自己像是个情窦初开的处男。即将同居的恋人睡在一张床上不是理所当然吗？但他又感到怯弱，心里有勇气去接受一个人，身体却跟不上脚步，思绪杂乱的堆在脑海里，像缠绕成坨的毛线团，他的脑中冒出两个小人，据理力争着，而他本人只是皱着眉头，胸腔里的心脏咚咚咚的加速跳动，他理不清自己在想些什么也不知道接下来该怎么做。

直到感觉待在浴室的时间过久且感到呼吸不适时朴志训才打开浴室的门，慢慢的推开后，见到的就是在长廊边两间都亮着灯的卧室，在他站在浴室门前的角度是可以看到赖冠霖坐在主卧床边露出的脚踝。朴志训一步一步的向前，在主卧的门口停下，而次卧就在前方的右边。

他内心一方面催促着这有什么好犹豫，一方面又在安抚他如果没有做好准备没什么关系赖冠霖不会介意。

朴志训挪着脚步一点一点的向前，就快要越过主卧的门。

而房内的赖冠霖在听到浴室开门声后便加速了翻看手中书籍的速度，一目十行的扫过页面，本就发旧的页脚边缘似乎耐不过他过快的速度，他听到朴志训停下脚步的声音，也仿佛听见了朴志训心中自我的争斗，他安慰自己：

一切都不能急，他得交给朴志训自己选择。

尽管他也莫名的紧张，堆积着的中文字体仿佛化为实质冲出纸张缩成一团又一团的黑色撞进眼里，因过于专注的注视反而使眼眸失焦，让他在心里找到理由可以抬头看一看其他地方来放松下眼球，于是赖冠霖略微抬起头，不由自主的向门外看去，便见到朴志训穿着蓝色条纹的家具服，脚上是他新置的情侣拖鞋，向他走近。

一颗心像是终于得以安定般缓慢的恢复原有的心率，赖冠霖轻轻的舒了一口气，调整呼吸频率，尽力让声调显得平缓而自然的弯着眼对他说：

“终于，洗完了啊”

-

 

当朴志训抬眼撞见赖冠霖的眼神时，是澄净灵泽的，脸上极力掩饰着期待的神情，朴志训感觉怅然又满足，他想，那个曾日夜困扰他的幽灵具象已经散作白烟，离他愈来愈远。

 

朴志训点点头咧着嘴角轻笑了一声，抬腿跨上床拱进被子里，赖冠霖握紧着手里的书，佯装自然的俯视着朴志训露出的一张脸，刚洗漱完还挂着几滴水珠在眉梢，明明干净的剔透，此刻这模样却又挠的他心痒痒的。朴志训看着赖冠霖变幻莫测的神色，露出疑惑的神色向他挑了挑眉头，赖冠霖滚动着喉结轻咳了一声慌乱的压下脑子里的黄色废料，眨了眨眼说：“睡吧”，伸手关掉了床头灯，房间突然变的黑暗，只有从窗帘缝隙里透出的点滴星光，朴志训在一片黑暗中勾着嘴角笑了笑，嘴角噙着温柔，在赖冠霖躺直在床上一动不动后，他翻过身揽住他的臂膀出声道：“嗯”

赖冠霖反而显得局促似的，挪了挪身子，朴志训却往他怀里挤着，赖冠霖按住他乱动的手调整姿势将手臂穿过他的脖颈回抱住他，感受着颈窝处传来的阵阵热息，他收着手腕抚着朴志训的后脑勺，揉了揉他柔软的头发，正欲闭上眼时，唇瓣上迎来一个柔软的吻，还有胸腔处陡然加速的咚咚咚的心跳声。下一秒赖冠霖俯身压住不安分的情人，加深了这个晚安吻，静寂的房间里传出唇舌搅动的水声，从贝齿到腔壁，从轻柔的舔舐到热烈的交缠，吻到两人都有些上气不接下气时，赖冠霖停下来，撩起他过长的刘海，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，在朴志训那一汪深海的眼眸里看着自己倒映的模样，而对方也是如此，当感情到达一个巅峰，仅是眼神的接触都能将柔情蜜意灌满心间，他们以最近的距离相望着，最后，朴志训败下阵来，轻阖着眼皮，说：“睡吧”

赖冠霖仿佛发现有趣的事，对方害羞的模样使他作乱心起，嘟着嘴凑过去“啵唧”一下，轻轻笑了笑从喉管间发出微不可闻的“嗯”的一声，待朴志训转过脸时，他又不知饕餮的偷吻他的脸颊，从濡湿的唇瓣上传来脸颊升温的烫感，朴志训瞪了他一眼，看见赖医生偷笑的嘴脸，干脆抽出手捂住他的嘴，赖冠霖也不躲闪，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的手掌，柔软的舌尖仿佛通电触到朴志训心间，急速跳动的心脏像打气筒一下又一下将心室吹成鼓足的气球。

他倒不是情窦初开的毛小孩子，却意外的觉得赖冠霖好像有魔力，每次在他身边时他都能感觉到前所未有的怦然心动。

 

赖冠霖没有放开他的手，牵引着他的手腕放在自己的胸口，朴志训感受到他同样热情跳动的心跳声，仿佛迫不及待要冲出胸腔来，他着迷般的将耳朵贴上去，听这股爱意化成实质的声音。

 

睡衣的质地轻薄，身体接触时热感传递明显，加上刚才的热吻，情.欲在四肢百骸间流转赖冠霖感觉到身下有抬头的趋势时深吸一口气收紧臂弯抱住朴志训轻声说道：“睡吧”

他想，再等等吧，等到两个人可以完全接纳融入对方的时候。 

朴志训抿了抿嘴，情.欲同样在他身体里翻滚，心底本是隐隐期待些什么，见赖冠霖真的闭上眼一副困极了的样子也不好再折腾，顺着他的臂膀调整成舒服的睡姿入眠。

翌日醒来时朴志训是被赖冠霖翻身的动作吵醒的，尽管他动作已然足够轻柔，赖冠霖见他迷蒙着睡眼，甩了甩酸麻的手臂俯身在他额头印下一个早安吻后，叮嘱道：“多睡会，醒来记得吃早餐”

 

日子过的快，原本还曾顾忌生活里冒然出另一个人的痕迹会显得不适，朴志训才发现担心多余，两人的同居生活契合至极，朴志训觉得赖冠霖像阳光，照亮了那些阴霾，一寸的一寸的驱逐着它们，很久未曾感到的通透和舒畅萦绕在四肢百骸里，像所有普通的恋人一样，他们一起做饭，在晚餐后的休憩时间里接吻，在最后一步的门槛前，赖冠霖等待着，朴志训期待着。

朴志训明确的感觉到他越来越像原本的样子，爱笑的，轻松的，对所有事物好奇的样子，好消息也一并传来，军区传来即日任职的消息。

赖冠霖也开心，一切都在变好，他从未有过的满足感和成就感，他想，他快要“治好” 他的“病人”了——用爱情。

 

 

在一个风和日丽的早晨，两人共同用过早餐后，朴志训穿上一身深色西装，他的面容看起来稚嫩，额前散落着碎发添加了深色的西装套上去的怪异感，赖冠霖为他调整好领带后，用发胶将他额前的碎发梳上去，五官露出来后，眉眼精致的模样配上成熟的着装使朴志训整个人气质变换，那气质温柔。像森林里所有老虎都变成了煎锅上的黄油。赖冠霖看的目不转睛，他见过朴志训穿军装的照片，英姿飒爽，此刻见到他另一幅模样，不同于平日里的青涩，他浑身散发着灵气，像天使又像玫瑰，总归每一面都是世间最美好的模样，赖冠霖暗自感慨，每当新的一天到来，都觉得对这人的喜欢又加了一层，头一次惊觉喜欢这东西没有峰值和顶点。

赖冠霖本想开车送他过去，但早间有一位预约的患者，朴志训也拒绝说又不是什么家长送小朋友去新学校，赖冠霖倒是故意撒起娇来，捏着嗓子说：“是，志训哥哥说的对”，朴志训被他一声哥哥叫的脸红心跳，转过身就往玄关处去换鞋，赖冠霖跟上他的脚步，在两人穿戴完整后拍了拍他的肩膀正欲叮嘱些什么时，朴志训抱住他，用脸蹭了蹭他的胸膛，抬头露出一个笑容说：“晚上见”，赖冠霖俯身，捧着他的脸轻啄了一下他的唇，点点头后两人开门走向不同的方向。

朴志训来到军区大楼时，心间莫名有些不安，想给赖冠霖发消息，又想起他治疗时也不会看手机，只得作罢，深吸一口气吐出后，朴志训将此归结于对新环境的憧憬，握了握拳默默给自己打气，不由想起出门前和赖冠霖打趣的话，这模样还真有点像小朋友去上新学校，想到此朴志训嘴角上扬。调整好心情来到报道办公室推开门后，政委助理向他简单介绍后带领着他来到另一个办公室，从助理的口中听到他对上级领导的介绍说是不久前空降的姜上尉时，朴志训皱了皱眉，内心对于这个仅仅是相同的姓氏有些抵触，不安感又冒出头来，且越来越强烈，朴志训摇了摇头，劝慰自己不要想太多，随即他整了整袖口跟着助理来到另一间办公室的门口。

 

当助理敲门后，从门的那端传来熟悉的声调，仅仅是“请进”两个字就足以使朴志训面容失色，他脸色煞白的顿住脚步，助理奇怪的看了他一眼，示意道该进门了。朴志训大脑一片空白，他不记得是如何挪动着脚步踏进房间内，他的双手不能自控的颤抖着，他将手指紧缩抠着掌心，平复着呼吸尽力使自己看起来正常，但当抬头撞上那个人熟悉的面庞时，尽管隔着半米的距离，朴志训还是不可抑制的向后退了一步——他想逃。 

姜义建从他进门起就一直观察着他的举动，眼神如炬锁在他的身上，瞧见他慌乱的模样不自禁的皱了皱眉，随即挥手示意助理可以走了，朴志训同样也感受到他的目光，尽管他没有与他对视，但他清晰的感觉到姜义建的目光仿佛钩子，尖锐的刺角划掉了他的西装革履，使他近乎赤裸的暴露在空气里，寒意从毛孔里钻进来，他瑟瑟发抖。在助理关上门后，朴志训近乎退到了墙角，在门关上的清脆声响里，他的胸膛也有某种情感在爆炸，这触动来的太过又太激烈，他几乎无法分辨那是恨意还是其他的什么东西，压抑的阴霾汇集起来形成一个巨大的漩涡，他无力挣脱的再次感受到深渊的可俱。

在静寂漫长的无声沉默里，是姜义建率先起身走向在角落里发抖的朴志训，他伸出手，试图使这场见面看起来平和，他说：“好久不见，朴志训”

朴志训低着头看到眼前的影子越来越短，看到那团阴影覆盖在他的脚上，仿佛化成实质的黑暗触角拽着他的裤脚，他心中发出绝望的怒吼，他想问为什么，却又发不出任何声音。他想起离开姜义建的那一天，那个男人解开桎梏着他的锁链，盯着他的脸，平静的对他说：

 

“你可以走，但我会去找你”

朴志训早就知道的，那个穿着军装的刽子手，那个居心叵测的幽灵，从未想要放走他。

 

 

-

 

朴志训依然感觉不安，那种不安感一直持续两人洗漱完躺在床上，在赖冠霖用唇贴上他的额头印上一个晚安吻时，朴志训气血上涌，双手缠绕住他的脖颈将人往下拽了拽，一晃之间两双眼睛对上，赖冠霖有些闪躲，朴志训偏要看进他的眼底，在黑暗的夜色中只剩下两双乌木泛着柔润的光泽，朴志训伸出舌抵着上颚，一点粉色的舌尖露在双唇的缝隙间闪着诱人的水光，赖冠霖有些不明白他寓意为何，还未来得及思考时朴志训握着他后脑勺的手使上劲猛的将他压上来。

赖冠霖本就是探着身子没有力气支撑，此刻压住朴志训的胸膛，面上的唇交缠着，温热的唇液流淌着，不同于以往无数个温柔缱绻的吻，朴志训吻他吻的气势汹汹，主动又凶狠，贝齿啃咬着他的下唇，小舌伸进唇里抵着舌窝下的柔软，赖冠霖想撑起身子以免压的他不舒服，还未抬起身，朴志训却急不可耐的紧搂着他，吸吮着他的唇舌生怕赖冠霖下一秒溜走似的。

赖冠霖哑然失笑撇着嘴角捧起他的脸调整了身姿后跨坐到他身上后，朴志训似乎才松了口气，身子直往他怀里拱，双腿也不自觉的搭上赖冠霖的腰窝，后脚跟在被窝外晾出凉意，时刻仿佛找到热源般不停摩挲着，脚趾蜷紧又探入他睡裤的松紧带里，曲着腿在赖冠霖的大腿间蹭来蹭去。赖冠霖腾出一只手捉住他使坏的脚踝，另一只手按住朴志训的后脑勺，以同样汹涌的情欲回吻他。

赖冠霖的手指修长，掐着脚踝在皮肤上印出红痕，静寂的空气里唇舌的水声和喘气声交相辉映，在换气的空隙里，朴志训贴着赖冠霖的脸，唇上泛着水色的粘稠，他捏了捏赖冠霖的后颈，指尖挑逗的在赖医生的脖颈上跳动，朴志训知道床头柜里放着赖冠霖很早就备好的性爱用品，他抵着他的鼻尖，迷蒙着眼说：“冠霖，我想..”

赖冠霖抢过话头压在他身上，不同于朴志训的呢喃细语，他咄咄逼人的说：“我想要你，全部”

朴志训深吸一口气，指尖挪到他的胸前紧抓着薄薄地丝绸面料的睡衣，感受到赖冠霖胸腔内急速跳动的心脏，是因他而起为他加速的心跳声，他感到踏实，感到满足，但还差一点，他需要他进来，占有他的身体，他想要属于他，完完全全，朴志训两只腿大张着以迎接的姿势夹着他的腰臀，赖冠霖早已放开他的脚腕掀开睡衣扒开这层碍事的布料，两个人都急不可耐的交缠在一起，唇舌再次吻住，情欲汹涌澎湃，赖冠霖在他打颤的口腔里横扫着腔壁和贝齿，横冲直撞。

确实是急的，朴志训急于压下心中的不忠感，急于用身体奉献，急于用情爱的交缠证明这温柔的存在。而赖冠霖也急，急于要这个人完完全全属于他，这是他的爱人，这是他的心尖肉，他不想也不愿任何一个人接近他，他同样无法忍受雄性动物天生的占有欲，他心焦如麻——在他看见朴志训坐在那个人的身旁时。

当赤身的体温相贴在一起，情欲燃到顶峰，赖冠霖游移着手掌，在他的身体上爱抚，朴志训的皮肤在星光的渗透下渡上一层光，胸前的两点红粒因刺激而凸起，赖冠霖按压着抚摸着，修长的手指往下移，握住朴志训昂首挺立的性器，揉捏着两处睾丸再至伞状的冠头处，上半身唇舌的攻势只增不减，赖冠霖吻他的耳尖，他的下颚，吸吮着他的唇瓣，发出响亮的水声。

当赖冠霖的手指覆上他朴志训阴茎时，朴志训感到一阵电流顺着小腹横冲直撞在脊骨里，他情动的扭着腰肢贴紧他的身躯，企望夺得更多的温度掩盖他另一股莫名的心颤。

在赖冠霖的手指移到后穴开拓时，紧致的穴口排斥的不停缩紧，当第一指的异物破开那处秘密花园时，朴志训咬着下唇，整个人僵硬又敏感，赖冠霖似乎感受到他的不适，盯着他的瞳仁，眼底燃着火。

朴志训突然害怕极了，他没见过这样失控的赖冠霖，本能地瑟缩着身子往后躲，赖冠霖却用另一只空闲的手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，下一秒低下头含住他的乳尖，轻柔的舔舐后又引得朴志训发颤，他哼唧出声，赖冠霖却用贝齿啃噬住，又麻又疼的奇异感觉惊的朴志训在喉管泄出低吟，身子不听使唤的挪动着，赖冠霖不像往日察觉到他不适时的温柔疼惜，又加入第二指开拓着，后穴的褶皱紧缩排斥。

朴志训再次深吸一口气，试图调整这慌张的心态。在他垂眼往下看的视角里就看见赖冠霖含住他乳尖耸动的发旋，下身挺立的欲望磨蹭在一处柔软的肌肤上，马眼渗出的体液传来粘稠的触感，而他的大腿被赖冠霖的身子卡住被迫大敞着，这姿势太过淫荡，朴志训推了推他的肩，呼喊道：“冠霖...”

赖冠霖抬起头再次捕捉到他的唇，似乎感应到他的不安，唇舌相接时呢喃着：“给我”，赖冠霖平日与朴志训私下说话的声音带着不合年龄的软糯，此刻染上情欲的沙哑，显出另一种质地，这两个字仿佛带有魔力，诱导着朴志训忽略掉内心的惧怕和排斥。

在扩张进行到差不多时，赖冠霖腾出手拿出床头的润滑剂，因心急打开盖子时漏了半瓶，泄在床单上散出腻人的花香味，顺手涂抹在早已硬的发疼的性器上时，赖冠霖抓住他的脚踝往下压，朴志训感觉整个人几乎被折成两截，他甚至感觉到括约肌蠕动着渴望，还未来得及反应这浪荡的姿势。

赖冠霖就已抬起分身刺开他的屏障，在幽深的峡谷里探索，仅仅是头部的进入就使朴志训惊呼出声，带着一丝颤音，赖冠霖再次低头堵住他的唇，猛的挺身进入，动作说不上温柔，朴志训心中感觉奇异，他被赖冠霖进入的时候，心中那作祟的不忠感被这强势的碾压如巨石沉下深海，朴志训抑制住因不适的疼痛弯着腿勾住赖冠霖的腰，迎合着他的撞击，他恍若自己如同被破开的蜜桃，因异物的刺入而汁水四溅，那感觉太奇异，最初生理上谈不上爽快，但心灵上终得到满足，像漂浮许久的落叶回归大地。

他想，他和赖冠霖，终于，此刻，是结合在一起的。

而赖冠霖更是凶猛的插入挺紧，放开他的唇舌，怂恿着朴志训叫出声来，他执拗的要听见朴志训的声音，他诱导着他：“叫我的名字”

朴志训被他一下又一下顶的簌簌发抖，嘴里泄出一阵阵低吟和微不可觉的惧怕，哪里顾得上应和他的要求，赖冠霖未得到回应便故意的停下动作，双手撑在他的肩上，就着结合的姿势盯着朴志训的眼睛，眼神里散出燃着的火光，似在宣誓主权带了些别的意味的说：“现在是我在操你，朴志训，叫我的名字”

朴志训仿佛被他的眼神点上火，被赖冠霖突然直白的话语惊的心中一颤，而下身的情欲叫嚣着继续，他咬着下唇，上面还沾着对方的唇液，从吐息间呢喃着：“冠霖..继续..”

或许朴志训才是那把大火，烧的赖冠霖片甲不留，下一秒他紧紧握住身下人的腰肢猛烈的撞击着，粗长的性器在泥泞的后穴里以最原始的姿势没有章法的横冲直撞，把心底的狂风暴雨倾洒在此处。朴志训颤抖着，好似连骨骼关节都在重组碰撞，那股力太大，使他伸手紧握住赖冠霖的腰，胡乱的掐着，在赖医生白皙的背脊上留下道道红痕。

在连绵的山丘起伏间冲撞到某一个深处的点时，朴志训摆着身子向上仰，低吟转为高亢，赖冠霖握住他的阴茎配合着身下的动作一同急速的撸动着，在身体完全被掌控的情况下朴志训射出白液，一股一股的喷洒在两人的胸腹处，后穴也似收到鼓舞，被强势的异物抚平的褶皱集结成军紧缩着包裹着搅住赖冠霖的肉棒。

赖冠霖加快速度挺进，还未来得及拔出时便带着一股股浓郁的精液喷洒在朴志训的体内，那感觉使他飘飘然，他舒出一口气，垂眼看到朴志训仍处在高潮的懵懂中，赖冠霖俯下身吻住他的唇，温柔的缠绵着，双手却使坏的抹开他腹肌上残留的精液。

在高潮的余温里两人紧紧交缠着，朴志训伸出手攀上他的背脊，嘴里嗫嚅着什么赖冠霖没有听清，他就着体内相连的姿势回抱住朴志训，他在这场性事里并不轻松，内心深处恍惚又焦灼，他讶异于自己对朴志训的占有欲和情之深切。

——仅仅是在一场做爱后，他心中感慨，此刻，至少，完完全全拥有着他，就这样，缠绵到世界末日最好。

 

待朴志训从高.潮的余温里回过神来时，将头埋在赖冠霖的肩颈处，呼出一口气，这是他们第一次结合，整个过程冲撞又猛烈，他明白赖冠霖一直都在等一个合适的时机完全的接纳彼此，而契合来的慌乱，在这样一个夜晚里，由他引导，却被他压制。

窗外下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，雨声风声灌进窗台的缝隙里，灌的窗帘的裙摆猎猎作响，如同两人心底殊途同归的呐喊。

朴志训突然意识到，梅雨季节要来了。

朴志训的腹内胀满了精.液，甚至有些顺着穴口流淌出来，脸上的红晕再次泛起，松开紧箍着赖冠霖的双臂就要往床下走，赖冠霖却不依他拽着人又压回身下，朴志训翻身说：“我去清洗下...”，赖冠霖顺势就着他侧躺的姿势再次抓住他的腿根打开，抬起性器直往泥泞的穴口里再次挺入，朴志训惊呼出声，本能的往床头瑟缩着，赖冠霖拖住他的脚踝将人制压在身下。

朴志训一侧头就看见赖冠霖眼底的火，火光滔天覆盖了他，做.爱过程中的赖冠霖使他陌生，强势又凶狠，在一阵又一阵高.潮.迭起中朴志训恍若从天空坠到大地。最后赖冠霖抱着他去浴室清洗时又贴着墙壁进入了一次，朴志训累的不行，趴在他的怀里任由他折腾，赖冠霖此刻才找回些理智，看着人后庭处红.肿的穴口，有一丝疼惜，抱着人回到床上后，将人以塞在怀里的姿势相拥着，朴志训眼皮耷拉，赖冠霖低头注视他，若是朴志训抬头就能看清他眼底的柔情。

隔日起来时朴志训还昏昏沉沉，换过正装后脖颈处因遮盖不住露出吻.痕。朴志训从镜中看到这深色，回想起昨晚的疯狂，皱着眉头撒娇似的斜倪了赖冠霖一眼，赖冠霖倒是丝毫不觉得愧疚，从背后抱住他，埋下头在他耳边轻松呢喃：早安。

 

赖冠霖起的早，已备好简单的营养早餐，两人吃完后，赖冠霖提议送他去，朴志训犹豫了会儿，他保不准姜丹尼尔会不会一意孤行在楼下等他，毕竟这个男人过于强势，若是当初他有一点尊重朴志训的意愿，他也不至于如此痛苦。赖冠霖捕捉到眉眼间的犹豫，没有说什么，只是抓起车钥匙等在门口——摆明了不管你答不答应我都送定了。

朴志训也不好再推脱，所幸下楼后没有发现停留的车辆，朴志训暗松一口气，赖冠霖在驾驶座上俯身为他系好安全带，很多时候赖冠霖对他的照顾都融入到生活的所有细节里。 

到了军区门口后，朴志训下车与他再见，赖冠霖没有立即离开，目送着他进去，当他正准备调档发动汽车时，一辆“碍眼的”吉普车出现，车主摇下了半个车窗，但赖冠霖记得——那是昨日朴志训所说的领导。

那人路过他时放缓了速度，投来眼神，狭长的双眼瞥了一眼赖冠霖，两人的目光在空中相逢，仅是一个眼神的交汇，赖冠霖察觉到对方的气势凶猛，像极了某种野生动物，对方虽未展现出轻蔑的神色，但上位者的气质明显，赖冠霖心中陡然升起一种不安感，实际上是从昨日下午在朴志训坐上这辆吉普车的不安感。

回到诊所后，赖冠霖心神不宁，助理看出他的焦灼，委婉提醒了今日的预约，赖冠霖点点头，拿出手机下意识的打开通讯录，划到某个号码时停留了片刻，眸中的神色暗了暗，心中某种强烈的欲望在作祟，赖冠霖抿了一口咖啡，苦涩的味道包裹着味蕾，最后还是按灭屏幕放下了手机。

朴志训这一日倒是相安无事，姜丹尼尔不知是将昨晚的话听进去了还是如何，总之两人也算维系着假象的平和，如同办公楼里每一个兢兢业业的工作者。

实际上姜丹尼尔确实很忙，他空降到这个军区，上上下下许多工作需要交接，他虽跋扈却并非草包，姜丹尼尔也确实具有一种魔鬼般的才能，他精力充沛，强势冷漠。朴志训在如此近距离的观察到他不同于往日的一面时也确实无法保持心中的平静，事实上，他在暗潮涌动的情绪中，在他战战兢兢保持距离的行为中，在对赖冠霖越来越强烈的感情中，面对这个曾经占据他身心的男人，面对这个与生俱来带着骄傲的男人，面对他若有若无实则刻意的挑逗中，表面上无动于衷的朴志训没有一刻感到心中的平静，他在自我的拉扯中，挣扎着，痛苦着。

 

特别是在姜丹尼尔靠近他时，他不得不板起面孔，推开他亲密的动作，而姜丹尼尔每次见到他敢怒不敢言的神色时都会抬起嘴角发出嗤笑，那笑声似乎在提醒朴志训往日里两人曾发生过的一切亲密举动——都甚于此刻。

 

一日又一日过去，在某个午后姜丹尼尔不再保持客气，在看到朴志训身着白色衬衫弯身捡起掉落在地上的笔头时，那背脊的弧线分明，后颈白润的肌肤被阳光照射泛出光晕，这刺激着姜丹尼尔，他一把将人拉起揉进怀里，右手钳住朴志训的下巴迫使他看着他的脸，朴志训被他突然的动作惊了一跳，身体回想起他的所作所为，不可抑制的发出轻微的颤抖，下巴更因被钳住而无法开口，他怒瞪着姜丹尼尔发出无声的怒斥，而姜丹尼尔只是盯着他，看他的因生气而皱起的眉头，似乎只有在他强势的动作下，朴志训才会对他展现除了冷漠以外的情绪，在瞥到脖颈间深色的吻.痕时，姜丹尼尔粗喘着气，从鼻腔中哼出气流声，狭长的眼睛里泛出凶光，他猛的低下头吻住朴志训。

 

而朴志训也在瞬间反应过来，紧闭着唇齿，推搡着对方，他的力气也并不小，突然的发力使姜丹尼尔猝不及防，两人各向后退了两步，朴志训气极，懊悔自己的放松，懊恼自己被姜丹尼尔这几日的客气所迷惑，他本就不会顾虑朴志训是否愿意，是否厌恶。想到此朴志训皱着眉眼别过脸，紧绷的侧脸无一不彰示着厌烦。

姜丹尼尔一直盯着他，将朴志训的各个细节反应捕捉在眼底，意识到他眼神中的厌恶时，他似乎找回些理智，同样懊恼自己的心急，明明是想和他好好相处的，姜丹尼尔在心中叹了口气，抬步向前准备向朴志训表达歉意时，朴志训却以为他还要动作，连连往后退了几步，姜丹尼尔被他躲闪的抗拒刺激到，终是什么也没说，越过他的身旁直直出了门。

与此同时，朴志训舒了一口气，在听到关门声后仿佛被抽干了力气跌坐在椅子上。

 

-

待续

-


End file.
